Desaparecido II
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Han pasado tres años, Hana y Ru viven en Tomoeda, que les deparara con la aparecion de su primo? CROSS SLCCS Yaoi HanaRu ... YukiTouya
1. Desaparecido II 1

Desaparecido II

**Capitulo 1**

**By Subaru**

Ya pasaron tres años, después de la desaparición de Kaede Rukawa de Kanagawa, su primo Kaneda se las arreglo para informar que había  sido encontrado y mandado fuera del país. No había dado mas explicaciones, al ser el Jefe de la Familia, nadie se las exigía ya que con solo 25 años, él era muy respetado y muy temido. 

Vivía en una casa de la playa, a las afueras de Tomoeda, con su pelirrojo, Hanamichi Sakuragui. No tuvo problemas, el vivía solo en Kanagawa, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando tenia seis años, y su padre, con quien vivía hasta hace cuatro años,  había muerto.

Era sábado, y ambos se encontraban haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, ayudados por dos amigos, ( a que no adivinan quienes son, Tomoeda les suena =P ), Kaneda vendría a visitarlos.

- Kaede!!! Ayúdame, no puedo levantar las cajas yo solo

- A buena hora se te ocurre sacarlas, te dije que cuando Kaneda venia hace una semana, que las sacaras del cuarto. D´aho!!

- A quien le llamas D´aho!!! Kitsune tonto, ya ve........ – no pudo continuar gritándole ya que lo habían agarrado por la cintura y lo besaban con mucha pasión.

Los otro dos chicos los observaban desde la cocina

- Oigan!!!!, ya dejen de hacer eso, que nosotros no haremos todo su trabajo!!! 

- Ya déjalos, Touya. Ya casi terminamos.

- Sabes que me encanta molestarlos, Yuki – Cuando estaba por besarlo, recibió un almohadonzazo en la cabeza

- Hanamichi!!! Me las pagaras – y salió corriendo persiguiendo al pelirrojo, mientras Yuki y Kaede los observaban divertidos.

- Hanamichi nunca cambiara, siempre molesta a Touya y termina siendo  perseguido

Kaede los veía  divertido, ahora tenia amigos y alguien a quien amar a su lado, pero siempre recordaba lo que padeció para lograrlo. Su familia , su tío, las cosas que le hacían, se estremeció con solo recordarlo.

- Te encuentras bien? – Yuki pregunto preocupado sacándolo de los recuerdos oscuros

- Si – solo dijo secamente – Todo esta bien

Y volvió  a los quehaceres, Yuki solo lo observaba. No conocía mucho del pasado de Kaede, solo lo que contaba Hanamichi en sus  anécdotas del primer año de preparatoria, y  lo que le había dicho Touya, que no tuvo una niñez como la mayoría. Su familia le hizo padecer mucho sufrimientos, y por eso se había escapado de Kanagawa. Solo su primo Kaneda era el único en quien confiaba, y estaría de visita por lo menos diez días. 

Después  de que Touya alcanzara a Hanamichi y este terminara con un gran balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, terminaron de arreglar la casa y la cena. Kaneda llegaría en cualquier momento, todos estaban nerviosos menos Kaede, a pesar de los años y de que viviera con Hanamichi no podía sacarse la postura de Iceman. Quería verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero a la vez tenia miedo. Su primo había sido el que llamo para avisar de su visita.

- ".... Kaede iré unos días para Tomoeda, tengo que arreglar asunto de la familia. Necesitaría hablar contigo, no tienes que preocuparte,  tu sabes a que me refiero. Además tu primo Akira quiere verte aunque no lo creas. Estaré allí en una semana, nos vemos........"

Esa había sido su conversación, precisa, corta y fría, como toda conversación de la Familia Rukawa.

El ruido de un auto lo saco de sus pensamientos, Kaneda había llegado.

Bajo de un auto deportivo negro, descapotable. Vestía con una camisa azul oscura, pantalón de vestir negro, y un buzo que cubría sus hombros del mismo color. Su pelo estaba despeinado por el viento, sus ojos verdes penetraban en la oscuridad, como la mirada de los gatos en plena casería. Yukito y Touya quedaron asombrados, ( vale decir impresionados, como los animes que tienes que cerrarles la boca por que se les cayo al piso), nunca pensaron que ese sujeto llegara a ser tan..... indescriptible. Era una persona muy atractiva, se podría decir que era mas que Kaede.  Era un poco mas alto, un cuerpo muy bien definido, un porte muy varonil.

Se fue acercando hasta los casi desmayados amigos.

- Buenas Noches

- Buenas Noches... – fue el murmullo de Yuki y To-ya, Hanamichi veía divertido la escena, sabia que  se impresionarían, lo había conocido y sabia que era muy atractivo igual que su Kaede, claro que su Rukawa era al que amaba.

La cena fue normal, una conversación muy amena, anécdotas, estudios, trabajos, etc. Cuando la cena hubo terminado, y la cocina limpiada, Yukito y To-ya se retiraron, Hanamichi se  despidió de Kaede con un beso, y con una reverencia a Kaneda.

Cuando los muchachos quedaron solo en la sala, la tensión se sintió por todo el cuarto.

- Tenemos un negocio que arreglar, necesito tus habilidades. 

Kaede solo lo miró, y como si nada una pequeña lágrima salió sus ojos azules.

- No!!! – Fue su respuesta

- Sabes que sino fuera necesario no vendría a buscarte

- No,  no lo haré – levantando un poco la vos, mas por miedo que por enojo

- Quiero que seas mi sombra

- No, no lo haré, no insistas.

Poniéndose de pie, y enfrentándolo.

- Yo, como Jefe de la familia Rukawa, te ordeno a ti, como Yakusa, que seas mi sombra.

Esas palabras dolieron mas que todas las cosas que le hacia su tío, su propio primo le ordenaba volver a ser lo que siempre odio y huyo de Kanagawa.

Nota 1 : si terminaron de leer este capitulo, se los agradezco. Soy todo  oídos. kaede_rukawa_fox@hotmail.com

Nota 2 : Es obvio quienes son Touya y Yukito, lo que sí quiero aclarar que acá no tienen poderes, va! Touya sigue con su sexto sentido, pero Yuki es un ser único, o sea que no tiene su otra persona, Yue. Eso se los podré aclarar en otro fic, tiempo al tiempo, además  ahí conocerán a mis amigos Tatsumi y Muraki, Los quiero un montón. =X.

Nota 3 : Chibineko este fic esta dedicado a TI!! BESOS.


	2. Desaparecido II 2

Desparecido II Capitulo 2 By Subaru 

Hanamichi no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Kaede era un Yakusa, su lindo y amado zorro, un acecino profesional. Ahora entendía por que Kaede mucho no le gustaba que mirara sus cicatrices que llevaba en su pecho y espalda, siempre creyó que eran por pelear o por un accidente, pero nunca creyó que era por eso.  

Estaba escondido en el pasillo cerca de la puerta del cuarto, no quería espiarlo pero siempre se pregunto a que le temía, Kaede nunca le había contado, solo sabia por los sueños , lloraba dormido, pedía que pararan, no volver a aquel lugar, y cosas que, hasta ahora, no tenían sentido.

- No me pidas eso – la vos de Kaede a punto de quebrarse lo saco de sus conclusiones – Todo menos eso. No mas, por favor!!!  - Kaede caía al piso con las manos en su rostro

Kaneda solo lo observaba, sintió lastima, pero realmente lo necesitaba, no confiaba en nadie. Su familia se había vuelto poderosa, y como resultado, muchos de los miembros querían su puesto a toda costa.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – y abrazándolo – le pediré a Akira que me preste su sombra, no te obligare  a nada que no quieras.

- Akira!?? – levantando su rostro para verlo  a los ojos – Que tiene que ver en todo esto??

- Nuestra familia como veras se ha vuelto poderosa, en todo sentido – mirándolo seriamente a los ojos -  Muchas  otras familias no les gusta eso, he incluso dentro de la nuestra hay personas que quieren deshacerse de los pocos miembros de que quedamos departe de Tu  padre. Luego que nuestro Tío fue desterrado por ambicioso, y probarlo ante todo los demás miembros. Tuvieron que aceptarme como Jefe, al ser mayor que ustedes dos. Tu no podrías  manejar los negocios, no después de lo que padeciste al lado del Tío – esas palabras hicieron que Kaede palideciera más de lo normal – y Akira, ya lo conoces, al ser los tres huérfanos, no les quedo más remedio. Yo así con esta situación, aun me respetan, y me temen. Pero por desgracia no es suficiente, Akira y yo hemos sufrido, varios "accidentes", por así llamarlos. Akira tiene su sombra, no la conozco, pero me ha contado que nunca lo defraudará. No es de la familia, nadie lo ha visto – Kaede solo lo miraba – el se ocupa de ciertos negocios, y yo de otros. Personalmente, no confiamos en nadie.

Kaede lo escuchaba y trataba de procesar todo el asunto.

- No te pediré algo que no quieres, pensé que estarías en mejor estado – levantándose del piso donde estaba Kaede, miro de reojo hacia el pasillo. Hanamichi palideció, vio sus ojos verdes vacíos, fríos – Tienes una vida nueva, alguien que se preocupa, amigos.

Recogió la pequeña maleta que había traído.

- Buenas noches – se dio vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes. Hanamichi había desaparecido dentro del dormitorio que compartía con Kaede.

Estaba apoyado en la puerta, no creía lo que había visto y oído. Escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, seguro que Kaede había salido, lo vio dirigirse a la playa, su lugar preferido.  Solo se quedo observándolo un buen tiempo, sin saber que hacer o decirle al otro día. Si se enteraba que lo había estado espiando, de seguro se enojaría. Mañana seria otro día, prefería descansar y esperar.

Kaede, caminaba por la playa, su vista estaba en un punto lejano. Volver a ser Yakusa , odiaba su destino, haber sido elegido para serlo, odiaba a su familia, odiaba al jefe de la familia Rukawa, pero no podía odiar a Kaneda. Él lo necesitaba, de eso estaba seguro, sino no habría venido a pedirle ayuda. Debía reconocer que en todo su familia no había alguien mejor que él en el trabajo. Una sonrisa irónica salió de sus labios, lo era gracias a su Tío, al que siempre le deseo la muerte, el que abuso mental y físicamente de él. Kaede empezó a llorar, su cuerpo no le respondió y cayo en la arena.

- Por que?? – empezó a balbucear –POR QUE!!!!!!!!

Hanamichi había escuchado el grito, salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible. Pero una voz lo detuvo.

- Déjalo!!

- Porque? El me necesita – cuando iba a salir, fue arrinconado contra la pared.

Kaneda estaba prácticamente sobre el, su mirada era penetrante. Hanamichi estaba congelado, lo había agarrado del brazo y no lo soltaba, al contrario ejercía mas presión, pensó que le arrancaría el brazo. Serró sus ojos por temor, pero para su sorpresa , sintió una mano que le acariciaba el rostro.

- Eres inocente – recorriendo con su vista su cara, tocando sus labios con los dedos – Eres la pequeña flama de esperanza que le queda a Kaede. Solo te pido que sea lo que suceda nunca dejes de quererlo – soltó su brazo, le dio un beso en su frente y volvió a su cuarto.

Hanamichi estaba shokeado, temblaba del miedo, sus piernas no reaccionaban. sintió la puerta abrirse, allí se encontraba Kaede, lo miro avergonzado. Solo atino a ir a su encuentro y abrazarlo.

- Estas bien??? Que sucede??? – pregunto Kaede, ocultando sus rostro en el hombro de su koi, no quería que supiera que había estado llorando

- Es que te escuche gritar, y pensé en que te había pasado algo – mintió Hanamichi

- Todo esta bien, solo es un asunto que tengo que arreglar.

- De acuerdo, vayamos a dormir – y agarrando su mano, se dirigieron al dormitorio

Kaneda los escucho, detrás de la puerta. Tomo su celular, y espero que contestaran.

- Mañana iré a la reunión – escucho el comentario del otro lado del teléfono – Si el ira conmigo – y colgó.

Iba ha ser un largo día. Se acostó y quedo profundamente dormido, no sin antes decir al aire " Lo siento, perdóname ".

**kaede_rukawa_fox@hotmail.com**


	3. Desaparecido II 3

Desaparecido II

Capitulo 3

**By Subaru**

Domingo por la mañana, se levantaron temprano, desayunaron al estilo americano, huevos, jamón café y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Hanamichi sabia que por lo menos los días que no tenían que trabajar o clases, a Kaede le gustaba ese tipo de desayuno. Claro no tenia que comerlo  a las apuradas.

El itinerario del día sería,  ambos chicos de pelo azabache almorzarían afuera, Hanamichi iría al centro a ver a Touya al trabajo, y luego iría de compras con Yuki. Era un favor que este le había pedido, seria una sorpresa.

Ambos chicos subieron al deportivo, y se dirigieron en dirección de la costa. En el viaje Kaneda le indicaba en que consistía la reunión, quienes estarían y que tenia que hacer.

Luego de una hora y media de viaje, el deportivo se adentro  en un pasaje que llevaba a una gran casa, estaba rodeado por árboles de sakura, algunos abetos, y pinos. Se estaciono en la puerta, un joven muchacho le abrió la puerta, le entrego las llaves. Y le susurro al oído:

- Ráyalo y eres cadáver -  el muchacho solo pudo hacer una pequeña reverencia con terror en sus ojos

Y se alejo entrando por la puerta principal. Era una casa muy grande, el hall de entrada era todo blanco, realmente hacia juego con su traje claro. Observo detenidamente, había una escalera que conducía al primer piso, a su izquierda estaba un cuarto que seria el living y a su derecha se encontraba una puerta que dirigía la jardín.

- Bien venido Sr. Rukawa, el Señor Acosta lo esta esperando.

- Buenos días – dijo secamente, el hombre que lo había saludado era uno de lo hombres del dueño de aquella casa, Marcos Esteban, mano derecha de Fernando Acosta, un gran empresario cubano, y uno de los mas importantes miembros de la Mafia Cubana. Esteban era un hombre serio, un porte varonil, ojos marrones oscuros, haciendo juego con su pelo corto, al cual solo tenia unos pequeños mechones que hacían de flequillo.

- Gracias por venir. Su primo ya se encuentra en el jardín. Me acompaña?? – le decía cortésmente. Kaneda solo hizo una reverencia y lo siguió.

Allí en el jardín se encontraba todo tipo de personajes del ambiente empresarial y mafioso. Era una reunión donde se limaban "asperezas", para seguir cada uno con los negocios, sin llegar a perjudicar a otros _""....claro siempre y cuando la competencia estuviera viva y no sufriera " accidentes" repentinos....."" _ había sido el comentario de Akira cuando los habían invitado a esa reunión.

Akira, su primo, era un personaje, lo hacia reír en los peores momentos, pero era muy bueno en los negocios. Pero tenia un defecto, sus amantes, hombres o mujeres. Siempre los usaba y los desechaba, como si nada, pero hubo cierto sujeto que no pudo caer en sus manos. Parecía extraño, no solo no llevaba el apellido Rukawa, sino que se había enamorado del mismo sujeto que su primo Kaede. El pelirrojo, Hanamichi Sakuragui, debía aceptarlo era atractivo, inocente, y tentador. Pero él era firme, no como Akira, que lo llevaba rato observando como coqueteaba con jovencitas que estaban en bikini cerca de la piscina.  

- Primo!!!!! – grito Akira

- No te cansas verdad – mirando a las chicas que se encontraban allí haciéndoles una reverencia.

- Me disculpan – y besando la mano de cada una se aparto llevando a Kaneda lejos para poder hablar – Solo?? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- No – le contesto con otra sonrisa.

- Sr. Rukawa, Sr. Sendo*, El señor Acosta los espera, si me siguen los guiare – Marcos se les había acercado sigilosamente

- Por supuesto, gatito!! – Akira le dijo sonriente

- Perdón?!? – lo dijo más como si lo hubieran insultado que por sorpresa

- Caminas sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, como los gatos – haciendo este comentario, se alejo con una gran sonrisa seguido por Kaneda, que sino fuera que tenia que parecer un hombre de negocios serio, seguro que estaría tirado en le piso  de la risa, con solo ver el rostro de Marcos.

- Nunca cambiaras, verdad? – le dijo por lo bajo, Akira solo atino a mirar por sobre su hombro y sonreír

- No

- Gatito?!?!? – se repetía una y otra vez, Marcos estaba rojo de coraje, nadie antes lo había insultado de esa forma, pero reconocía que se había acercado sin hacer ningún ruido – Gatito – se dijo una vez más pero con una muy leve sonrisa casi visible.

Se acercaron a una gran mesa puesta en el jardín, la mayoría ya se encontraba allí, discutiendo que otro asunto personal y/o territorial. 

- Señores – dijo con vos firme Fernando Acosta, mientras que con el tenedor golpeaba suavemente una copa – Señores, su atención por favor – una ves que estuvieron en silencio prosiguió – Hoy los he invitado para arreglar ciertos negocios, yo se que a muchos no le gusta discutir en una reunión de este tipo, pero es que hoy es un día muy especial. Mi hijo Julián – señalando al joven que tenia a su izquierda – Se integrara al circulo de negociaciones de nuestra familia, por lo cual les anuncio que en ciertas ocasiones tendrán que tratar con él – la mayoría de los presentes solo había atinado a aplaudir muy levemente, algunos ni se molestaron, incluyendo a los Rukawa.

El joven era no mas de 22 años, rubio  de ojos verdes, media aproximadamente 1.70/1.75 no más, delgado pero con un buen cuerpo. 

Akira estaba haciendo comentarios a Kaneda cuando un joven mesero se les acerco y les entrego un vaso de vino tinto a cada uno. Akira lo miró detenidamente, y observo que estaba nervioso, lo miró a los ojos, y le sonrió. Este  le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era muy fingida. Cuando se retiró, Fernando Acosta quiso hacer un brindis, todos levantaron las copas, y brindaron, menos Kaneda y Akira. 

Este detalle fue obvio para los invitados.

- Por que no brindan con nosotros!! – dijo uno que estaba molesto por la actitud de ambos.

- Mis disculpas – dijo Akira poniéndose de pie, tomando la copa, pero dirigiéndose al joven mesero que les había servido el vino – Muchacho brindarías conmigo?? – Todos se lo quedaron viendo.

- Sr. Sendo – interrumpió Marcos –  la servidumbre no esta disponible para los invitados – conociendo su fama de conquistador

- Marcos, mal interpretas mis intenciones – Akira lo miro con una gran sonrisa, pero Marcos había visto que su mirada no era la misma que había visto cuando lo llamo "gatito", sus ojos pararían que se habían oscurecido, no tenia ese tono violáceo, es mas, eran de desconfianza – Vamos muchacho, toma el vaso y brinda conmigo. – había sido una orden.

El joven mesero tomo el vaso con mucho cuidado y nerviosismo. Lo arrojo al suelo, y de su espalda saco un cuchillo, queriendo herir a Akira, pero este lo tomo del brazo, con un giro en el lugar que se encontraba parado lo pasa por sobre su hombros y lo azota contra el suelo, dejándolo frente a Kaneda, que aun se encontraba sentado. Cuando el muchacho se levanta con el cuchillo aun en su mano, mirando al que se encontraba al frente suyo, cae muerto instantáneamente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, mas de uno había sacado un arma, que llevaba escondida. Kaneda tomo el vaso de vino, lo huele, lo vuelve a depositar en la mesa. Y se encamina hacia la puerta principal seguido por Akira. Pero se detiene y se gira.

- Amigo Acosta, un consejo. Cuando emplees a la servidumbre, verifica sus antecedente, para que hagan un buen trabajo.

- Acaso me acusas de lo sucedido!!! – Dijo gritando molesto 

- No, no te acuso de nada, solo un consejo para aquellos que intenten algo, el curare es muy dulce y fácil de percatar. – se dio vuelta y ambos muchachos salieron de la residencia.

Marcos por otro lado, se había acercado al cuerpo del mesero, y observo que en su nuca había una aguja muy fina, con una cinta roja en su extremo. Cuando  la saco se sorprendió al ver que la aguja debía medir por lo menos unos 10cm. – Increíble!! – pensó -  su sombra debe ser muy buena para que acertara de esa manera, y que él se quedara muy tranquilo sentado.

- Una aguja curare – dijo Julián por sobre su hombro – típico de la familia Rukawa, penetra en la nuca y llega hasta el cerebro, provocando la muerte instantánea.

- Sr. Julián – dijo sorprendido -  si tiene razón, pero que yo recuerde no hay nadie que pueda manejar esa técnica en la Familia Rukawa, después que fue desterrado el Sr. Masato, no quedo nadie de sus contactos.

- Es verdad – dijo Julián mientras se retiraba.- pero siempre hay una posibilidad...... – pensó mientras se retiraba al estudio de su padre que estaba muy alterado, no podía creer lo que había sucedido en su propia casa.

Por otro lado, Kaneda  subió a su auto y se marcho del lugar seguido por Akira que venia en su moto, una Kawasaki blanca con franjas rojas. Después de hacer varios kilómetros, se detuvo al costado del camino, encendió un cigarrillo, y volvió al carretera, en dirección de Tomoeda.

- Todo bien? – pregunto Kaede que se encontraba a su lado

- Mejor que nunca, dime que pudiste observar – dijo muy tranquilo, mientras miraba su espejo retrovisor.

- Lo mismo de siempre, unos hipócritas adinerados capaz de matar a su propia sangre por un poco de poder.

- JA!, tu tampoco cambias – dijo con una gran sonrisa, era una sincera -  A propósito, tu puntería sigue igual que siempre.

- Yo no fui – dijo fríamente

- Como? – clavando los frenos, del asombro dejando unos huellas en el pavimento  – Repite lo que dijiste

- YO – NO – FUI – dijo pausadamente

- Entonces.....-  de repente pasa Akira, en su moto, pero esta vez llevaba a alguien con él.

Kaneda arranco el auto en tercera, para poder llegar a quinta y alcanzar a Akira. La persona que llevaba Akira estaba todo de negro, zapatos, medias, pantalón, campera y guantes. No dejaba nada que pudiera sospechar de quien se trataba, cuando lo alcanzo intento detenerlo, atravesando su auto, pero Akira era hábil con la moto, y evito toda posibilidad de ser interceptado. Logrando escapar y dejar a los Rukawas muy atrás, Kaneda tuvo que frenar de golpe, el movimiento que había hecho Akira casi  provoca que chocaran con unos árboles.

Después de tomarse un breve respiro, el celular de Kaneda empezó a sonar.

- Estas perdiendo la mano, primo! – se burlo Akira.

- ............... –

- Ok! Lo siento, pero te diré que estoy en buenas manos, como lo estas tú ahora – dijo Akira muy seriamente -  saluda a Kaede de mi parte, y dile que me perdone, es que mi sombra no confía en nadie – y con una sonrisa – Solo en mi! – y colgó.

Kaneda hizo lo mismo, miro a Kaede.

- Tienes hambre? Conozco un restaurante a orilla del mar muy bonito.

Kaede no dijo nada, solo se acomodo, y cerro sus ojos, deseaba dormir un rato. Kaneda se sonrió y puso en marcha el auto, y se dirigió a la costa. Había sido una mañana muy agitada, de seguro su primo quería ver a su pelirrojo, eso era bueno lo distraería un poco.

**Nota: me salió algo raro, lo que se les ocurra, subaru@ubbi.com.ar , ojo a partir de ahora será más fuerte, en todo sentido, los que llegaron hasta aquí GRACIAS!! , espero que salga todo bien.**

**Sendo* = era obvio que era él, verdad?!**


	4. Desaparecido II 4

Desaparecido II

Capitulo 4

By Subaru

**Nota1: contiene lemon.**

Hanamichi había salido de la casa en dirección al centro, a una cafetería donde trabajaba To-ya, se encontraría con Yukito, para buscar un regalo especial. Ambos habían tenido la misma idea de los regalos, pero seria un secreto para sus koi, o por lo menos hasta el aniversario de cada uno. Lo más insólito era que cumplían el mismo día y los mismo años. Realmente se sentía bien, pero a veces su mente recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Kaneda, su Kaede, la familia, todo realmente era insólito, y pensar que años atrás, sus padres se habían separado por algo parecido, su propia familia lo había desterrado a su padre, llevándolo con él.

Llego a la cafetería, Yukito ya se encontraba en el lugar. Tomaron algo, y salieron despidiéndose de To-ya. Estuvieron toda la mañana recorriendo tiendas, joyerías, y puestos de flores. Realmente lo que tenían planeado iba ser en grande. Ya todo arreglado, ambos chicos decidieron almorzar en un pequeño restaurante del centro.

- Buenas días, que les sirvo? – pregunto el mesero

- Yo quisiera una porción de ramen – dijo Hanamichi

- Yo solo quiero una ensalada – dijo Yukito

- De acuerdo, enseguida les traigo la orden – y se retiro hacia el mostrador

- Una ensalada?? – lo miro Hanamichi con cara de asco

- Si, me gusta y además es sana – le contesto con una sonría.

- Realmente To-ya y tu se parecen, ambos tienen gustos iguales

- Si!! – contesto con una sonrisa mas grande – es que ambos nos queremos tanto que tenemos prácticamente los mismos gustos, y sabemos todo sobre del otro, comida, música, ropa, prácticamente no hay secretos entre nosotros.

- Que suerte...... – fue el susurro de Hanamichi, su mirada estaba triste.

- Que sucede?? – pregunto preocupado Yuki.

- ............ – Hanamichi observaba la gente pasar por la calle, sus ojos estaban vidriosos – Dime, que harías si descubrieras que To-ya tiene un gran secreto? – Yukito lo miro seriamente.

- Hanamichi – hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos, esta ves fue Hana el que lo miro preocupado sus ojos habían cambiado – Te diré que hace mucho, yo tenia un gran secreto, nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera To-ya. Cuando estuve en una situación muy critica, To-ya vino a mi y me dijo que sabia lo que ocultaba – dijo seriamente, Hanamichi se sorprendió una ves mas, de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas, pero con una leve sonrisa – Casi pude haber muerto si To-ya no me hubiera ayudado, yo estaba angustiado porque creía que si se enteraba de lo que me pasaba se pondría muy triste y yo no quería que el perdiera ese carisma, esa sonrisa que yo siempre ame – secándose las lagrimas – Cuando me recupere, el estaba agotado, se quedaba dormido en todos lados. Pero así mismo, ambos pudimos vivir tranquilos y felices, sin secretos, prometimos que si algo nos pasaba, preocupaba, o cualquier cosa siempre contaríamos con el otro

- Yuki..... 

- Sea lo que sea, lo que te esta atormentando, debes decírselo. Sino cuando sea demasiado tarde, no sabes como puede ser la situación – mirándolo seriamente – Tuve suerte en que las cosas salieron bien, pero para ello yo casi pierdo la vida – Y con una sonrisa pequeña, pero alentadora – Kaede y tu son el uno para el otro, he visto los ojos con que te ve, y se que eres lo mas importante para él, como él para vos – Hanamichi se había quedado sorprendido por la confesión de su amigo, jamás pensó que esos dos habían tenido problemas, y mas con sus propias vidas.

- Señores, su pedido – interrumpió el mozo, que traía la comida – que lo disfruten – y se retiro.

Ambos chicos se habían quedado callado.

- Yuki... yo...

- Hanamichi – interrumpió Yukito – no te preguntare cual es el secreto, y yo no te diré que fue lo que nos paso a To-ya y a mí.

- Yo.....

- Espera, no he terminado – interrumpió de nuevo – Cuando creas que estés listo en contarme ese secreto, y que Kaede este de acuerdo de tu decisión, To-ya y yo les contaremos nuestro secreto. De acuerdo?!?!? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- De acuerdo – Hanamichi contesto con una leve sonrisa de alivio.

- Me encantan las ensaladas – fue su comentario para cambiar de tema.

- Pareces conejo comiendo tanta verdura – Hanamichi dijo sarcásticamente

- Doy honor a mi nombre – ambos chicos reían.

Ya era las 7:30 PM cuando Kaneda y Kaede llegaron. Encontraron a Hanamichi en la cocina, estaba preparando la cena, carne al horno con papas, unos de los gustos de Kaede ( si ya se, siempre los gusto de Kaede, que quieren que haga, el amor es el amor ^Ö^ ).

Kaede se le acerco, lo tomo por la cintura, y sin importar que estuviera su primo, beso a Hanamichi hasta dejarlo sin aire, el pelirrojo estaba como un tomate, no por la escena sino por el publico. Oculto su rostro en el pecho de Kaede de la vergüenza, este solo lo abrazo con fuerza, como no queriendo que se alejara de él. Cuando Hanamichi levanto su rostro se encontró con los ojos azules mas hermosos.

- Tengo hambre, podría comer cualquier cosa en este momento – comento Kaede mientras empezaba a recorrer el cuello de su koi con pequeños besos, haciendo que Hanamichi se estremeciera. Busco con la vista a Kaneda, pero ya no se encontraba en la cocina.

- Si . .. me dejas ....  terminar...... con lo que....... te estoy preparando....... pronto comerás – dijo entrecortado, realmente su zorro lo esta excitando – Kitsune...... por favor...... no estamos solos........

- Mmmmmmffff..... – fue el comentario de Kaede, cuando Hanamichi se pudo deshacer de sus brazos y continuar con la cena - ...... promete que me dejaras comer cualquier cosa después – le dijo al oído, mientras le mordía el lóbulo y luego se alejaba a la habitación. 

- ................. – un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, menos mal que se encontraba solo en la cocina y de frente a la mesada por que si realmente lo hubiera visto en que estado lo dejo Kaede, lo habría violado en ese momento, sin importar que Kaneda se encontraba en la casa.

- Sakuragui – la voz de Kaneda lo saco de sus pensamientos – Debí avisarte antes, no podré quedarme a cenar esta noche, tengo un compromiso.

- Esta bien.... – Hanamichi lo miro a los ojos, y vio pena y a la vez consuelo, no eran los ojos fríos y vacíos de la noche anterior - .... no hay problema – Kaneda hizo una reverencia y salió de la casa.

- "...... son tan parecidos, pero a la vez desiguales.... " – pensó Hanamichi

La cena fue normal, hablaron poco, lo necesario, ambos estaban con sus propios pensamientos; Kaede por volver a ser una sombra, volver a matar, volver a vivir en una mentira; Hanamichi en decirle de lo que había visto y escuchado la noche anterior. Al terminar, el pelirrojo empezó a levantar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina, cuando se disponía a lavarlos unos brazos lo agarraron por la cintura.

Kaede empezó a recorrer su cuello con la lengua, mientras que una mano se encontraba apoyada en la masculinidad de Hanamichi y con la otra trataba de desabrochar la camisa que este llevaba puesta. 

- Kitsune......- gimió – ........viniste excitado, verdad??

- No te gusta? – Kaede lo dio media vuelta para besarlo con pasión.

Entre besos y caricias llegaron al dormitorio. Kaede le quito la camisa mientras besaba los pezones ya erectos, bajo un poco mas hasta llegar el ombligo e introducir su lengua, sus manos amasaban los glúteos del pelirrojo y este gemía. Su excitación era notoria, sus pantalones clamaban liberación. Kaede recostó a su koi en la cama, sin dejar de fastidiar de nuevo sus pezones, volvió al ombligo pero esta ves su meta era la entrepierna de Hanamichi. Quito los pantalones con slip y todo, la masculinidad del pelirrojo era un dulce preciado, estaba erecto por causa de las caricias, lo introdujo a su boca, empezó a degustarlo, mientras su amante gemía cada vez mas fuerte, sus manos se posaban en la cabeza del kitsune, revolviendo sus cabellos azabaches. Kaede dejo de fastidiar un poco su dulce, recorrió todo el cuerpo con su lengua, Hanamichi tenia cerrado sus ojos hasta que sintió algo frió en su pecho.

- Que demonios........Kaede... que es esto?? ....– preguntaba mientras  probaba con el dedo aquel liquido que tenia sobre su pecho - ... miel....

- Shhhhh......... prometiste que comería cualquier cosa después de la cena – dijo melosamente mientras lo besaba, luego de dejar sus labios empezó a lamer la miel. El pelirrojo gemía de nuevo, estaba totalmente relajado. Kaede empezó a succionar los pezones, tomo la miel y la unto en el cuello para luego lamerla hasta dejar colorada la zona, beso sus labios de nuevo dejando un sabor dulce, bajo hasta su pene, y lo unto un poco en la cabeza, para luego chuparla lentamente, provocando que  el pelirrojo prácticamente gritara de la desesperación. Levanto su vista y sonrió, verdaderamente estaba excitado. Lo dio vuelta, levanto un poco las caderas y unto un poco en el ano del pelirrojo, abrió un poco las nalgas y introdujo su lengua caliente. Hanamichi estaba totalmente perdido en la excitación, tuvo que agarrar su pene y empezarlo a masturbar. Kaede le retiro la mano – No se vale, todavía no termino – le dijo apoyándose sobre su amante.

- Kae..... no aguanto mas........por favor ............... – suplicaba 

No dijo nada, unto su pene con miel mientras le metía un dedo por aquel orificio dulce ( con tanto dulce me empalague, gomen ±¸±), Hanamichi se arqueo de placer, y fue mas cuando un segundo dedo entraba.

- Seguro....... no aguantas.... – jadeaba Kaede, se encontraba en el mismo estado que su amante

- Siiiii........ kitsuneee.... por favor.... AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kaede lo había embestido se una. Lo sostenía por la cintura, estaba tratando que Hanamichi recuperara un poco el aliento, empezó a moverse lentamente, pero la excitación era tanta que no resistió mucho. Aumento las embestidas, mientras que lo masturbaba, provocando que ambos llegaran al final nombrando cada unos sus nombres. Kaede cayo sobre Hanamichi, cuando sus corazones se calmaron, el kitsune fue saliendo lentamente de su d´aho. Hanamichi se dio vuelta y lo abrazo. 

- Te amo.... – fueron las palabras de Kaede.

- Yo también – lo beso, y luego se acomodo en su pecho, para quedar dormido.

Kaede esta ves no tenia ganas de dormir, miraba por la ventana, y observaba la luna que se asomaba por lo lejos. Escucho como un juego de llaves abría la puerta, Kaneda había vuelto, seguro que mañana no podría ir a al universidad. Tendría que acompañarlo a una de esas reuniones. Solo esperaba que todo terminara pronto para volver a su vida normal. Escucho como la puerta del dormitorio de huéspedes se cerraba. Cerro sus ojos, y después de un rato también se durmió.

****

A lo lejos, por las calles de Tomoeda, un joven de ojos verdes, había salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad en su auto, un jaguar verde. Quería alejarse de su casa, su padre se había vuelto insoportable luego de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo. No solo estaba enojado con la seguridad de la casa, por dejar que un simple muchacho lograra entrar a la mansión, y haya intentado matar a unos de sus invitados, sino el resto de los invitados también tenían armas, por lo cual la seguridad no era eficiente en su trabajo: "" ....... _Cómo quieres que me calme Marcos, si en mi propia casa no estoy seguro.... – _gritaba mientras tomaba un tranquilizante - _...... No solo quisieron matar a Kaneda, sino que muchos de los invitados tenían sus propias armas, COMO PUEDES EXPLICARME ESO!!!!!, se supone que te pago para que contrates buenos hombres, PARA QUE DEMONIOS SIRVE LAS CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!, Marcos, respóndeme eso!!!_

- _Señor Acosta no se altere_

- _COMO QUE NO ME ALTERE, SI ENTRA CUALQUIERA A MI CASA E INTENTA MATAR A MIS INVITADOS, aunque no hubiera sido una desgracia – dijo mas calmado – Kaneda Rukawa, unos de los mejores jefes de familia que he visto, claro después de Masato Rukawa, Sea quien sea el autor de tal atraco, realmente no se que pensar – _se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la ventana – _Puede ser que alguien quiera matar a Rukawa ,y / o acusarme a mi. Pero estoy seguro que alguien quiere terminar con la organización._

- _Pero señor, quien podría ser?_

- _No lo se Marcos, no lo se......... ""_

Esa había sido la conversación de su padre, si estaba de acuerdo, alguien quería matar a Rukawa y culpar a su familia de eso, pero no conocía a nadie que odiara tanto a ambas familias.

El celular empezó a sonar.

- Diga – contesto, escucho atentamente la vos del otro lado - ... en serio, seguro...........Aja!!..... tienes su dirección.......... espera un momento.... – se estaciono a un lado del camino, saco una pequeña libreta – Dime......aja........si........lo tengo.........No esta solo????........en serio....... Ya me parecía .......si no hay problema........ dime........... Ok!, tu arreglas todo, pero con una condición. No digas nada a mi padre, ni a Marcos, aunque te lo ordenen o lleguen a obligarte, sabes bien que pasara si se enteran que encontraste a Yang........... si de acuerdo...... si......... hasta luego..... Chao....... espera, Yin...... cuídate si?!.......... – y luego colgó.

Por lo menos sus asuntos estaban casi todos listos, seria una semana agitada, y necesitaba a sus mejores hombres, para poder averiguar los pequeños accidentes de varios miembros de la organización, mucho no sabia, pero los rumores corrían como el viento. Y lo sucedido en el almuerzo, era uno de ellos. 

- "...... Yang, amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte....... espero que aun conserves tus habilidades, yo por lo menos te necesito. Pero mi padre....... no habrá problema si te mantengo en las sombras...... si seguro que será una semana muy agitada......." – el joven Julián pensaba mientras volvía al camino

**Nota2: soy todo oídos subaru@ubbi.com.ar**

**Autocrítica: la escena de la miel no salió como quería, pero mis pobres neuronas a la 3 de la mañana ya no dan más, les confesare que quería terminarlo, sino soñaría con la escena eternamente, @x@**

**Besos y abrazos. Subaru**


	5. Desaparecido II 5

Desaparecido II

Capitulo 5

**By Subaru**

Día lunes, temprano en la universidad, Hanamichi ya estaba harto de las clases, había tenido dos horas de filosofía y una de sociología, realmente era desesperante, pero para su suerte tendría una hora libre antes de su próxima clase, Análisis matemático, por suerte esa clase la compartía con Touya y Yukito. Se había acomodado debajo de un árbol cuando sintió que lo llamaban.

- Hanamichi!!!

- Hola, Yuki, Touya, como están?

- Bien – respondió Yuki – saliendo de historia, y Kaede?

- No vino – Hanamichi bajo la vista – y no creo que venga por lo menos hasta que se valla su primo.

- Todo bien?? – pregunto Touya mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Si – le dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa – es que Kaneda tiene asuntos muy importantes y necesita la ayuda de Kaede, y realmente lo extraño ya que pasa la mayor parte con él. Eso es todo 

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, Verdad Touya? – Yuki se agachaba para mirar a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa

- No dudes en llamarnos, OK! – mientras Touya le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda

- OK!!, no se preocupen, soy el Tensai!! JAJAJJAJAJA – dijo ruidosamente, Touya y Yukito solo lo miraron y unas grandes gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus cabezas

- Ya se recupero

- Si, se nota.

Después de las clases, cuando iban saliendo los tres, alguien les grito.

- HANNYYY!!!!! HANNYY!!!!! – los chicos se dieron vuelta, y más fue la sorpresa cuando vieron una muchacha colgándose del cuello de Hanamichi y besarlo con mucha ternura. Cuando rompieron el beso, el pelirrojo, la miro a los ojos y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, él estaba llorando, pero de alegría. 

Touya y Yukito los miraban sin entender, parecía que Hanamichi se había olvidado de donde estaban y con quien.

- No!!! – balbuceaba de la felicidad – dime que no eres un sueño, dime que eres tu, Aika, hermana – y volvía a abrazarla.

- Soy real, hermanito, soy real – decía la muchacha, realmente los amigos encontraban el parecido entre ellos, tenia ojos marrones, media 1.75, su pelo era rojo oscuro, color vino, largo hasta la cintura. Era una muchacha delgada, de muy buena figura, y muy atractiva, llevaba puesto una remera pegada al cuerpo, amarilla, una pollera de jean azul oscuro, y zapatillas blancas, con una pequeña mochila en su espalda negra – Si, soy yo, Aika. Quería encontrarte, saber de ti, no sabes como te he extrañado, Hany!!

- Hany?? – fue el comentario de Touya, Hanamichi se acordó que sus amigos lo acompañaban, y con un tono colorado de vergüenza en sus mejillas, sonrió mientras se robaba la cabeza.

- Touya, Yuki, les presento a mi hermana Aika – señalándolos y luego a ella – Aika, te presento a mis amigos, Touya y Yukito.

- Mucho gusto!!! – decía Aika mientras estiraba su mano.

- Gusto es mío – respondió Yukito mientras le daba la mano

- Mucho Gusto – dijo secamente Touya, realmente no sabia porque se comportaba así, pero había algo que no le gustaba de esa muchacha. 

- Touya, no sea descortés – lo reprendió Yukito

- Lo lamento, es que  tengo que ir a trabajar, y se me hace tarde, con permiso  - hizo una reverencia y se alejo.

- Yo también me retiro, buenas tardes, y me alegro saber que Hanamichi tiene una hermana – hizo una reverencia con su típica sonrisa, y salió tras los pasos de Touya, le tendría que dar una buena explicación.

Hanamichi miraba confundido como se alejaban sus amigos. Miro a su hermana y vio como unos ojos color miel le sonreían.

- Todavía no puedo creer que estas aqu

- Si, hermanito estoy aquí, dime, me extrañaste?? – poniendo su vista de cachorrito

- SI!!!, ni te imaginas, pero tu ya sabes, no puedo ir a verlos – termino diciéndolo tristemente

- De eso quería hablarte, por eso te busque por todos lados.

- Sobre que?

- Vallamos a un lugar tranquilo, es una historia muy larga.

- Te llevare a casa, esta a orillas de la playa

- SUGOI!!!! Playa, mar, novia, hijos, perro!!! Seguro que tienes una linda casa con una maravillosa esposa, verdad??? – dijo pícaramente mientras que Hanamichi se sonrojaba

- Novio, tengo novio – mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban a un más

- ...........  – Aika se había quedado muda

- Ven, te explicare todo en casa mientras te sirvo un te de hierbas.

- .......... 

Hanamichi la tomo de la mano, la lleva donde estaba su moto Honda, y partieron hacia la playa.

Ya en la casa, después que se repusiera su hermana gracias al te de hierbas. Le contó que su madre, lo había mandado a buscar.

- Mamá?!! – dijo sorprendido – Porque??

- Ella quiere que regreses con ella, realmente te extraña, y cuando supo de la muerte de papá, se preocupo mucho. Hizo lo imposible para que volvieras a la familia, hasta se peleo con la abuela, ya que ella fue quien ordeno que papá te llevara con él – Hanamichi estaba helado, su propia madre lo mandaba a buscar, sentía angustia

- Y porque no hizo algo mientras papá aun vivía?? – dijo con rencor – Papá aun la amaba cuando murió, el seguí esperando que ella volviera a su lado, que rompiera las barreras de la familia, ver por ultimo su rostro. Yo mismo espere que viniera a verlo, aunque sea a su tumba, pero ella no apareció. Ella sabia que estaba enfermo, lo sabia, pero no hizo nada – de sus ojos caían pequeñas lagrimas, pero era de rencor que de tristeza

- Hermano – se le acerco y lo abrazo – lo lamento tanto, ella fue a buscarte pero tu ya te habías mudado, ya no vivías en Kanagawa. 

- Eso fue un año después que murió papá – se levanto del sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado, dejando a Aika arrodillada en el piso – UN AÑO DESPUÉS – dijo levantando la vos – no vengas a decirme que estaba preocupada, Aika, dime que hizo ella en todo ese tiempo

- Mando a construir un " botsuban" – dijo prácticamente en un murmullo.

- Que... dijiste??? – Hanamichi la miraba sorprendido

- Construyo un botsuban, a las afuera de Tokio – Hanamichi no se movió de su lugar – Fue en contra de la voluntad de la abuela, por eso tardo un año, quería que cuando volvieras a su lado, vieras cuanto amo a nuestro padre – Aika estaba llorando, Hanamichi se acerco y la abrazo, no sabia que decir. 

Después de un rato, de llorar cada uno en los brazos del otro, Hanamichi pudo contarle su vida.

- Novio... – fue lo único que pudo articular Aika

- Si, novio, cuantas veces vas a repetirlo? – decía exasperado, pero a la vez sonrojado

- Es que........ no te veía compartiendo tu vida al lado de otro hombre.

- Bueno, ya lo se, cuando supe que el kitsune me gustaba, no sabia como reaccionar, que decir, nada -  hizo una pausa, recordaba que fue Kaede el que lo beso primero.

- Kitsune??? – lo miro intrigada

- Cuándo lo veas sabrás por que – le dijo con una mirada maliciosa - y dime tu ya tienes novio, amante, esposo, hijos, perro?? – dijo burlándose

- NO NADA DE ESO!!! -  dijo exaltándose nerviosamente

- Pero tienes a alguien, verdad?? Por algo te  pondrás nerviosa!!! – la miro acusándola, Aika estaba roja como un tomate

- HANNY!!!! 

- Hanny!?? – preguntaba Kaede, mientras pasaba a la cocina donde se encontraban los hermanos, seguido por Kaneda

- Kaede!! Hola te presento a......... – Aika interrumpi

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Kaede – extendiendo su mano – Soy Aika,  tu cuñada – Kaede solo la miró, no se movió, luego de verla detenidamente extendió su mano

- Mucho gusto – saludo cortes, dirigiendo la mirada al pelirrojo – Que yo sepa no tienes hermanas. D´aho – Hanamichi estaba mudo por la actitud de su hermana.

- Problemas de familia – apresuro a decir Aika, mientras aun sostenía la mano de Kaede – No lo culpes por no decirlo, nuestra familia es estricta con las tradiciones, y con sus castigos – dijo seriamente – No tiene permiso de hablar de ella – Ambos muchachos de pelo azabache se le quedaron mirando. Vieron es sus ojos melancolía y felicidad, pero eran sinceros.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaneda – tomando la mano que aun sostenía su primo, se inclino y le dio un beso – Aika, verdad, bonito nombre

- Gracias, uno de mis primos me lo puso

- Primo?!?! – fue el comentario acusador de Hanamichi – Le dices primo......

- YA HANNY!!! – arrojándole una cuchara que estaba a mano.

La cena fue divertida, ver a esos hermanos pelearse era un espectáculo. Cuando Aika tuvo que marcharse, Kaneda se ofreció en llevarla, ella se le prendió del brazo, y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta el auto.

Cuando quedaron solos, Kaede lo abrazo, con ternura.

- Nunca me dijiste de tu hermana – Hanmichi suspiro

- No puedo hablar de la familia, como le dijo Aika

- Porque? – pregunto mientas lo besaba

- Kaede no se vale ...... estas haciendo trampa – se alejo un poco para quedar frente a frente – No puedo hablar de eso, no me es permitido. Además tu también tienes tus secretos, verdad?? – solo lo miro, se separo un poco

- Kaneda me dijo lo que paso ante noche – bajo su vista – No puedo decirte mas de lo que pudiste escuchar, demasiado, diría yo, pero no te culpo. Si yo preguntaba sobre tu familia, era justo que yo te digiera de la mía. Siempre admire que no preguntaras de ella, pero no me imagine que tu tuvieras una familia estricta también.

- Es gracioso – Hanamichi comento con una gran sonrisa – Hace cuatro años éramos rivales, nos odiábamos, después fuimos compañeros, novios y amantes, ahora nuestro pasado se presenta y nos pide cosas que ambos pensábamos que ya no escucharíamos – sus ojos parecían quebrarse – Tú volver a trabajar para tu familia, y Yo volver al lado de la persona que me alejo de ella – lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando dijo – Yo te amo Kaede Rukawa, no importa quien seas, y que seas, solo  prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, que nunca me dejaras. Promételo!!

- Lo prometo!! Hanamichi, lo prometo!!! – lo abrazo, también lloraba – ""...... prometo siempre estar en tu corazón, pero no puedo jurar que siempre estaré a tu lado, en algún momento de este viaje tendré que dejarte, no podría perdonarme si algo te sucediera......." – pensaba mientras lo besaba, guiándolo a la habitación.

Mientras, en las sombras, una figura se escabullía entre las rocas de la playa. Llego hasta un automóvil, tomo el teléfono y espero.

- Lo encontré!....... de acuerdo... esperare sus ordenes – y colgó. El hombre encendió un cigarrillo, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa malévola y lujuriosa.

**Nota :  soy todo oídos subaru@ubbi.com.ar**

**Botsuban** : es un altar que es común entre las familias japonesas y en ello guardas los recuerdos de algún familiar ya fallecido.


	6. Desaparecido II 6

Desaparecido II

**Capitulo 6**

**By Alex**

La noche era fría, ya era martes. Kaneda y Akira se encontraban a cerca de la casa de la playa de su primo. Se habían reunido para discutir ciertos asuntos, Akira miro su reloj.

- Kaneda!! Debo dejarte!! – le decía mientras subía a un porshe negro.

- Adónde vas? - pregunto Kaneda molesto por su actitud

- Tengo una cena importante esta noche, y creo que no es de despreciarse – sus ojos violeta mostraron un brillo que en segundos fue notado por Kaneda

- Haz lo que quieras entonces – musito fríamente

- Bien! Entonces me retiro! – lo saludo con la mano, y se marcho, al llegar a una intersección, un joven subió al auto.

Durante el trayecto al restaurante Benancio's, iban discutiendo algo muy particular

- ¿Qué intentas? – pregunto la sombra mientras se ocultaba en el asiento trasero del automóvil de lujo

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Akira mientras detenía el auto por la luz en rojo del semáforo

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué intentas hacer con el sujeto Marcos? – Akira acelero el auto cuando la luz se torno en verde

- Ya lo sabes. Te pondrás celoso? – pregunto con picardía.

- ........... – no hubo respuesta alguna

- Hemos llegado – estaciono el porshe de lujo cerca del valet parking en donde unos sujetos aguardaban para estacionarlo

- Cuídenlo muy bien! – exclamo el chico mientras miraba duramente a los dos tipos pero con su característica risa que mataría a cualquiera

Dentro del restaurante

- Buenas noches señor! – exclamo el gerente del restaurante – Pase por aquí por favor, lo están esperando en la mesa principal – Akira asintió y siguió al personaje hasta el encuentro con el sujeto

- Gracias! - exclamo Akira mientras veía partir al gerente – buenas noches...... Marcos! – su nombre fue susurrado seductoramente lo que ocasiono que el hombre se pusiera tenso, sabia que Akira vendría a la cita, seguro con la intención de seducirlo.

- Buenas noches Akira! – respondió luego de observar que su invitado se sentaba enfrente de el

- Y dime "Gatito" – susurro suavemente – que es lo que vuestra esbelta figura desea decirme - el sonrojo se denoto en las mestizas mejillas del cubano

- Dígame Akira! – exclamo nervioso – aún siguen ustedes con la idea de que el Sr. Acosta desea matarlos? – Los ojos violetas del muchacho se posaron en los marrón del "Gatito"

- No lo se – musito finalmente mientras un mesero servía vino tinto en sus copas, tomo una entre sus dedos, jugo un rato con ella y después bebió un sorbo – ah! Este vino sabe exquisito, se nota que es de la mejor cosecha – bebió nuevamente otro sorbo – Dime Marcos! Acaso realmente no se habían dado cuenta de lo que tramaba hacer ese joven mesero aquel día –

Akira miraba seductoramente al sujeto que se encontraba sentado frente a el. Para que negarlo, era sumamente guapo, su tez morena resaltaba sus hermosos ojos. Pero sus pensamientos de lujuria hacia Marcos no debían nublar cual era finalmente la intención de este.

- Alguna vez has visto figura tan hermosa como la mía? Marcos! – exclamo mientras se sentaba en la otra silla y tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa, cambiando repentinamente el tema de conversación – dime! Acaso no serías capaz de matar a alguien por tenerme entre tus brazos, besarme fogosamente y hacerme el amor hasta que tu cuerpo te pidiera a gritos que no puede más – 

Marcos sudaba a chorros, su gusto era sumamente grande hacía ese blanquecino chico. Que si lo deseaba? Claro que lo deseaba! Su porte varonil pero a la vez una delicada se le hacían sumamente atractivos. Pero que demonios pensaba Marcos en ese momento, sabia que la estrategia de Akira seria seducirlo, llevárselo a la cama, y sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

– Dime Marcos! - musito nuevamente el muchacho – Te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo ahora, en estos instantes – su mano se dirigió directamente hasta la ingle del "Gatito"

– Basta! – ordeno el cubano – no juegues conmigo, quita tu mano y volvamos a nuestra platica

– Seguro! Eso es lo que realmente deseas, tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo – 

El cubano tubo que aceptar que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a las fogosas caricias que el muchacho le estaba proporcionando

- Ya basta!!! – prácticamente grito.

- Bien entonces hablemos! Dime si no fue tu jefe quien ha mandado a matar a los Rukawa entonces quien crees que sea? – Su pregunta iba directo al grano

- No lo se, podrías responderme acaso tu la misma pregunta? – Akira se llevo un poco de salmón ahumado a la boca, lo mastico suavemente, medito unos segundos y finalmente contesto

- Uno podría pensar muchas cosas de tu Señor! Marcos! Esta infiltrado hasta los huesos en la mafia, lo buscan en casi todo el mundo, además, si los Rukawa no estuvieran en su camino puede que tendría poder absoluto en Japón y porque no, quizás Asia entera.

- Qué insinúas? – exclamo algo enojado el cubano – Que el Señor Acosta realmente deseo matarlos? – Akira encogió un poco los hombros - En todo caso que casualidad que una de sus sombras haya matado al mesero tan rápido, es decir, esa sombra es adiestrada, sabe mucho, y se nota que ha entrenado durante muchos años. Quiero decir, el mundo entero sabe que la técnica utilizada por la sombra solo la utilizaba el antiguo jefe de la familia Rukawa, no es verdad?, entonces esa sombra debe ser un integrante de la familia Rukawa....– 

Los ojos violeta de Akira miraban suspicazmente al sujeto que se encontraba sentado frente de el, sabía a donde le estaba tirando, sabía que es lo que deseaba que le respondiera

- No pienses cosas que no son amigo Marcos! – exclamo mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino –has visto lo ocurrido últimamente lo que ha pasado con los demás miembros de la organización! – tomo un pequeño trozo de ensalada con su tenedor y se lo llevo directamente a la boca – Aquí entre tu y yo! Sabes algo de aquellos incidentes, sabes si tu jefe pudiera estar implicado?

Marcos golpeo fuertemente la mesa, aventó la servilleta encima de la mesa y furiosamente dijo

- La cena ha terminado, eres un pésimo acompañante mi joven amigo - Akira miro los enfurecidos ojos de su "amigo"

- Oh! No! Por favor! No te levantes de la mesa, mi salmón sabe exquisito y apuesto a que tu filete de cazo sabe igual – lo tomo por la mano y suavemente la jalo – ven siéntate, sigamos conversando. Me gusta oírte hablar –

- No vuelvas ni siquiera a insinuar que mi jefe tuvo algo que ver en los acontecimientos sucedidos, el no desea tener alguna clase de pleito con la familia Rukawa, más que nada por conveniencia, tu entiendes eso no? –Sendoh asintió. Al parecer la pequeña cena había valido la pena, sus esfuerzos estaban siendo recompensados, más sin embargo deseaba saber más. Su intriga era tal que aun le quedaban pequeñas espinitas atormentándolo.

- ¿Qué clase de negocios tiene tu jefe que no desea que la familia Rukawa tenga algún contratiempo con alguno de sus integrantes? – El joven cubano respondió con avidez

- Mira chico!, el hecho de que sea su mano derecha no significa que tenga que saber todo acerca de cuanto trama el Sr. Acosta –Akira lo miro seductoramente

- Entonces tu jefe tampoco debe saber lo que esta noche puede pasar entre nosotros no es verdad?-

- Te he dicho que no estoy jugando Akira! – exclamo furioso el hombre, puesto que sabía que había hablado de más y el a esas alturas de la cena no llevaba información recaudada

- Mmmmmmmmmmm!!!! Tus ojos se ven realmente hermosos – musito Akira mientras se acercaba suavemente a su mejilla – date la oportunidad de tenerme esta noche, déjame ser tu amante – 

- No! – su sangre estaba empezando a hervir, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y su poca racionalidad lo estaban empezando a dejar, no podía permitir que un chico como ese lo estuviera seduciendo de tal forma. – La cena ha terminado! - exclamo finalmente mientras mandaba a llamar al mesero para que le diera la cuenta

- Deseas que vayamos a algún hotel? – pregunto – la noche es larga y deseo tener tu cuerpo estrechando el mío –

- Cállate! No deseo escuchar más – se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante.

Akira tomo un sorbo de vino por ultima vez, se limpio sus bellos labios con la servilleta blanca, en la cual quedaron impregnadas unas pequeñas gotas de vino expresadas en color carmesí, hizo una pequeña reverencia al gerente y salió en busca de su conquista.

- Eres un mentiroso Marcos! Yo se que tu jefe ha querido matar a la familia Rukawa desde hace varios años – el cubano se volteo indignadamente hacia el muchacho que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Maldito escuincle estu... – 

Sus labios fueron aprisionados fuertemente por unos carnosos labios, lo que ocasiono que Marcos cediera en un santiamén, pronto se vieron en la calle besándose fogosamente pero..

- Pero que diablos sucede! - el cuerpo de Akira fue separado bruscamente de Marcos mientras sentía un fuerte golpe en su abdomen que hizo que se doblegara y cayera directo al suelo en donde un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por la cera.

En segundos sintió miles de patadas en los costados, varias veces le pegaron con palos, y a decir por el sonido que algunos hombres producían traían una especie de cuchillos o machetes, lo que significaba que estaban dispuesto a matarlo. Era mucha muchedumbre, sus ojos se cerraron y no pudo observar rostro alguno, cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Al momento en que creyó su vida se extinguiría sintió que lo habían dejado de apalear, abrió dificultosamente sus orbitas y miro a mitad de la cera a su sombra que se encontrada hincada y con una mano en el abdomen.

- Herido! – exclamo mientras trataba de incorporarse, corrió tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, en el trayecto paso obstáculos como lo eran los cuerpos de algunos tipos que se encontraban en el piso, finalmente llego hasta donde el se encontraba

- Estas bien!? – pregunto Akira mientras trataba de ayudar a su sombra a incorporarse – ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo te han herido?, ¡responde! –

- Pensé que era el! – balbuceo – por ello deje que se me acercara - un pequeño chorro de sangre broto de sus labios – hay alguien con las mismas habilidades que el! – se llevo la mano a su boca y quito la sangre que quedaba – alguien con la misma destreza, habilidad y agilidad que el! -

Akira miro a su sombra "alguien igual que Kaede!" pensó mientras sintió que su sombra se incorporaba del todo "alguien capaz de engañar a mi sombra de tal forma!" su cuerpo se dirigió hacia el porshe de lujo que se encontraba a un lado de la banqueta "¿Quién podría ser semejante monstruo? ¿Quién pudo lastimarlo así? ¿Quién puede ser igual a Kaede?" pensó.

La sombra de Akira se metió con gran dificultad en el auto, Sendoh se giro y miro directamente los ojos de Marcos quien por ningún motivo se había alejado de el, excepto claro, cuando lo estaban apaleando, pero al momento de que observo que Akira corría a auxiliar a su sombra el también hizo lo mismo, pero única y exclusivamente para poder sacar alguna información valiosa.

- Marcos! – exclamo Akira mientras lo atraía por la cintura y acercaba sus labios a los de el para darle un escueto beso – Tu y yo tenemos una cita pendiente, que no se te olvide – 

Diciendo esto Akira se metió también en el automóvil, saco el brazo izquierdo y se despidió con un ademán dejando a un confundido "Gatito" en la cera. 

- Ves! ¿Qué es lo que deseas conseguir Akira? – musito la sombra que iba en el asiento del copiloto – te gusta no es verdad? – 

Akira Sonrió, se estaciono un poco y miro al chico que estaba a lado suyo, se acerco suavemente y beso sus mejillas

- Sabes la respuesta! Tonto celoso! - murmuro mientras arrancaba nuevamente el auto para seguir su rumbo.

**Nota: Cómo habrán leído al principio, lo escribió mi amiga Alex, me ayuda con este capitulo, porque yo tuve problemas con mi PC ( un suicidio repentino con el mouse, claro yo le corrí la silla), en fin por problemas mayores, perdí este capitulo, y como la idea la tenia y no sabia como escribirla, mi amiga Alex salió de entre las estrellas y me ayudo ( =_P_), que cursi!!!, Desde ya GRACIASSS ALEXXXXXX, TE QUEDO DE PELO!!!!!!!!, cualquier opinión, subaru@ubbi.com.ar**


	7. Desaparecido II 7

**Desaparecido II**

By Subaru Capitulo 7 

Unas sombras se movían por los alrededores del  parque. El viento jugaba con su pelo, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, las copas de los árboles se mecían por el viento, sus ojos esmeralda miraban el cuarto de luna que  de ves en cuando desaparecía detrás de las nubes negras,  avisando la llegada de una tormenta. Cuando el viento para un poco, sintió en su cuello algo frió y delgado.

- Sigues molesto, verdad? – lentamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una persona mas alta que el , de 1.90 aproximadamente, vestido todo de negro, llevaba una gorra negra que le cubría bastante el rostro, además la oscuridad de la noche ayudaba para no poder ver su cara. Una kodachi era lo que los separaba – Creí que no vendrías, llegas tarde – la sombra no se movió pero mostró una sonría desquiciada, maliciosa.

- Al grano – dijo molesto la sombra, sin retirar el arma de su cuello

- De seguro que te has enterado que es lo que esta sucediendo en la organización, muchos accidentes, algunas muertes y otros intentos. No confió en nadie, ni en los Rukawa, como de seguro te habrás enterado. Mi padre piensa que es alguien de afuera que quiere acabar con ellos y con nuestra familia y ........ – 

- Se quien es el responsable – dijo secamente la sombra, interrumpiéndolo – Pero no es mi problema – Julián lo miró sorprendido con enormes ojos – No me interesa!! – y retirando la kodachi, se dispuso a retirarse.

- Espera un momento!!!! Yang!!!!, te estoy hablando!!!! – la sombra ignoro sus palabras, seguía su camino – Como quieras!!! Le diré a Ying que se ocupe de todo este asunto!!! – grito Julián.

Yang se paro en seco, se dio media vuelta y con un solo movimiento, Julián tenia una cadena alrededor de su cuello, lo estaba asfixiando.

- SUELTALO!!!! – grito una figura mas pequeña que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, lo apuntaba con una ballesta – Suéltalo, Yang!!!, no me obligues – Yang solo observo a la pequeña figura y lentamente fue soltando la cadena.

Julián callo al suelo tosiendo y sobandose el cuello. Yang observaba a la pequeña figura que se acercaba, era un poco mas bajo que el, 1.70/1.75 mas o menos, vestía también de negro, pero llevaba un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza, sus puntas llegaban a la cintura, usaba anteojos negros,  aun lo apuntaba con la ballesta.

- Yin!! – saludo Yang asiendo una reverencia

- Yang!! – saludo a su vez Yin

- Maldición Yang, pensabas matarme – reprocho Julián levantándose del piso – No puedo creer que fueras capas

- Ya tendrías que estar acostumbrado Julián – con un tono muy serio -  creo que quedo claro la ultima ves que nos encontramos, por cierto aun tienes esa cicatriz en tu espalda? – pregunto sarcásticamente con una sonrisa que haría temblar hasta los ángeles.

- Si bien pero no gracias a ti!! 

- Yang – interrumpió Ying – dijiste que sabes quien es el responsable de lo que esta sucediendo en la organización, por que no nos dijiste antes, nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas

- No es mi problema – dijo fríamente

- Cual es tu problema? Yang, sino te has dado cuenta, quien quiera que sea podría matarnos a todos sino lo detenemos – Julián dijo exaltado.

- Sabes bien que no derramaría una lagrima por ustedes, es mas, me ahorraría el trabajo de matarlos yo mismo – Yang estaba irritado

- No derramarías una lagrima aunque sea para mi tumba? – una voz dulce, y amable interrumpió.

Era una mujer muy bella, ojos verdes resaltados con delineador negro, de pelo castaño claro, le llegaba a la cintura. Sus labios tenían un color rojo fuerte,  vestía un kimono tradicional oscuro. Estaba acompañada por dos hombres, uno era de 1.70,  ojos marrones de pelo oscuro, el otro era ojos negros igual que su pelo, de 1.75/1.80, ambos vestían de traje negro con una gabardina oscura, les llegaba a los tobillos.

Tanto Yang como Ying, se cuando se giraron para ver de donde venia esa vos, se arrodillaron en forma de respeto, ambos tenían la vista al suelo. Julián se quedo frió en el lugar, miraba a la mujer asombrado.

- Mi señora.... – Yang rompió el silencio de la noche - .... sabe bien que si me lo pide trataría de hacerlo ..... pero también sabe que después de lo sucedido hace unos años lo pensaría varias veces.....

- Yang, pequeño – la mujer se le acerco, levantando su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos – Tu sabes que yo no haría nada que te lastimara, pero una falta es una falta – haciendo una pausa y mirando a Yin – Pero lo pasado es el pasado, ahora son otro negocios. – dirigiéndose a Julián – Dime hijo, tu padre sabe que te encuentras en este lugar??

- No, madre, sabes bien que no puede enterarse

- No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso – y volviendo a Yang – Dime pequeño, sabes quien a querido matar a los miembros de la organización??

- Si mi señora.

- Cuéntame

- No – dijo fríamente. Julián lo miro asombrado nunca creyó que podría desobedecer a su madre. Ella era una Joketzusoku, una ama en su clan, solo las mujeres eran las que disponían de la familia, una amazona. No importara que su padre fuera poderoso, su madre poseía mas poder que el, era capaz de mandarlo a matar sin pestañar.

- Ya veo – dijo ella – quieres hacerlo a tu modo??, de seguro vale la pena por el sacrificio – ahora si no entendía nada, no sabia de que estaba hablando su madre

- Mi señora..... – dijo Yang en un susurro.

- De acuerdo, pero lo harás con mis condiciones, ellos te acompañaran – señalando a los dos muchachos que estaba a su lado  – protegerás a mi hijo, te guste o no, serás una de sus sombras. Ying se encargara del resto, se que hay mas de uno con sombra al asecho – mirando a Julián – No te preocupes por tu padre, yo lo arreglare.

- Mi señora, lo haré con sus condiciones – Yang miraba al suelo – Pero no aseguro nada – ella sonrió.

- No espero menos de ti – se agacho tomando su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego repitió la misma acción con Yin.

Ella saludo a Julián y se retiro por donde vino, a las afuera del parque la esperaba una limosina negra. 

Los dos hombres se quedaron con ellos, Yang se incorporo les hizo una seña y se retiraron.

Julián se había quedado en el parque desorientado, su madre había aparecido, le encargo el asunto a Yang, y a su ves le dejo sus dos mejores hombres. Yang por otro lado, había aceptado como si nada, por un motivo que solo su madre y el sabían por el cual había cambiado de opinión. Mas le sorprendió que se negara a decirle lo que sabia; miro a Yin a su lado.

- Tu crees que no ayudara??

- No lo se, no puedo decir que medidas tomara para resolver este asunto – respondió Yin

Julián encendió un cigarrillo, y salió del parque.

- ".... Yang amigo, perdóname por lo sucedido hace un par de años, no fue mi decisión ..... matarlo.......... lo sabes, no tuvimos opción .......  Perdónanos...."

Una figura sobresalía de las sombras, pero nadie la había visto, por la oscuridad, solo se veia una sonrisa y un par de ojos grises. De la misma forma que llego desapareció.

**Joketzusoku** : es la aldea delas amazonas de donde sale Shampoo, Mouse, RinRin, RanRan  y otras que no recuerdo _=P_. Me pareció justo tomarlo como el clan al que pertenece la madre de Julián.

**Soy todos oídos subaru@ubbi.com.ar, aunque espero que a esta altura se entienda la historia verdad?!**


	8. Desaparecido II 8

Desaparecido II

**Capitulo 8**

**By Subaru**

La lluvia ya caía, Kaneda iba en su auto cuando uno de los neumáticos reventó. Tuvo que orillarse del camino. Cuando bajo a verificar, noto unos pequeños clavos regados por la carretera. Se incorporo  rápidamente, y observo las sombras, se acercaban de a poco.

Lentamente metió su mano bajo el abrigo para poder sacar su arma, pero un dolor punzante en su brazo no se lo permito, tenia incrustado una estrella ninja. 

- No trates de moverla – dijo una sombra detrás de el – liberaras el veneno de sus puntas

- Que es lo que quieres?? – Kaneda sonaba frió, se lo veía sereno, pero por dentro estaba dolorido

- Deja en paz a la familia Acosta, o perderán lo mas preciado – contesto la sombra. Kaneda miraba hacia delante, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo y atraerlo hacia el otro cuerpo. Era como de su altura, podría ser un poco mas bajo. Tomo su cintura con un brazo, mientras sacaba lentamente la estrella con el otro,  Kaneda miraba las pequeñas manos, que lo sujetaban, con hábiles dedos, tratando de sacar la estrella. Cuando salió, sintió algo caliente en su oreja, una lengua, la sombra le mordió el lóbulo, metió su mano por debajo del traje que llevaba puesto, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde apretó muy suavemente, sacando un leve gemido de los labios de Kaneda – Recuerda, no insistan, o perderán lo menos pensado – lo soltó, y como llegaron desaparecieron.

Kaneda callo al suelo, nunca en su vida había estado tan desprotegido, su respiración era agitada, quien quiera que sea lo había excitado. De furia le pego al suelo, su mano sangraba, no perdonaría al sujeto. Pero su olor, su perfume, ya lo conocía, no pudo ver su rostro , pero le era familiar.

Kaneda llego a la casa de la playa empapado, Akira lo seguía con una de sus mejores sonrisas, tuvo que pasar por el, y eso a su primo no le hizo ningún chiste.

- Que haces aquí, puercoespín?? – grito Hanamichi cuando lo vio a entrar a Sendo

- Sakuragui, tanto tiempo sin verte – y mirando detrás de Hanamichi – Hola primo!!! – Hanamichi se dio vuelta y vio a Kaede apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- Mmmm.... – fue su saludo

- No cambias, verdad?

- Un momento!!!! – dijo algo exasperado Hanamichi – Kaede, tu primo del puercoespín???

- Sakuragui, déjame explicarte – interrumpió Akira – Nuestras madres son primas lejanas, por lo cual no corresponde ser primos, tanto como Kaneda, Kaede y yo – con una gran sonrisa aclaro

En ese momento Kaneda salió de su habitación, se había cambiado por ropa seca. 

- Que sucedió? – señalando Kaede su mano

El ambiente se volvió tenso de repente. Kaneda  miro a Hanamichi a los ojos y como entendiendo lo que querían decirle.

- Kae, voy un rato al cuarto, terminare unos trabajos que tengo que entregar mañana – y saludando a todos – Avísame cuando este la cena – y desapareció detrás de la puerta del dormitorio.

Kaneda se sentó en uno de los sillones, quedando frente a los dos muchachos.

- Me emboscaron, me lastimaron el brazo y me amenazaron – dijo fríamente

- Quien? – fue la pregunta seca de Kaede

- No lo se, estaba acompañado por un grupo de hombres, me clavaron una estrella ninja – mirando por la ventana – Me dijo que si seguíamos molestando a la familia Acosta perderíamos algo muy preciado.

- Habrán sido los mismo hombres que me atacaron en el restaurante??

- No lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro – mirando a Akira – Nos dijiste que tu sombra había sido atacada por alguien que se movía igual que Kaede? – Akira asintió – La persona que me ataco, había algo conocido, su vos, su forma de actuar y moverse.

- Pero eso no es posible – Kaede interrumpió – Si alguien tiene las mismas técnicas que yo, Yo lo sabría – su vos tembló un poco – Mi tío fue el que me entreno, me adiestro, yo fui el único en sus manos, yo era su única sombra. Yo sabría de alguien mas.

- Maldición – Akira protesto – Todo este asunto esta yendo muy lejos – mirando a Kaede – Ya nos atacaron a nosotros, de seguro que ira tras de ti. Sabes que significa eso?? – Kaede lo miro unos segundos, su mirada busco la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Hanamichi, luego miro a Kaneda.

- Sabes que no puedes meter lo en esto – sonaba frió – No es su problema, no le incumbe, tendrás que dejarlo, es un estorbo – Kaede se levanto, tomo a Kaneda por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sus ojos eran dos perlas azules frías

- No me provoques, tu fuiste el que me busco, si es mi problema también será el tuyo – lo soltó tirandolo sobre el sillón. Tomo su campera y salió, ya no llovía.

Detrás de la puerta, Hanamichi se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas, su cabeza estaba apoyada entre ellas. había escuchado toda la conversación, no podía creer las palabras de Kaneda, su zorrito estaba en peligro tanto como él, su primo era insensible, frió como un témpano. Quería hacer algo por su amor, pero que?..... pedir ayuda a su hermana?.... su madre?... no de seguro que le dirían que no es su asunto, su problema....... lo mismo que había dicho Kaneda.... tenia razón, no le importaba sus problemas, solo Kaede.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, se había dormido. sintió alguien que lo llamaba, lo sacudía levemente.

- Kaede??...

- No, soy Akira – Hanamichi se refregó los ojos, pudo ver a Sendo inclinado frente a el – Te encuentras bien??

- Si ...... – mirando a los lados – Kaede??

- El y Kaneda tuvieron que salir, me dijo que me quedara contigo, te molesta? – su vos sanaba preocupado

- Que sucede, por que me hablas de esa forma? – Hanamichi sonaba irritado, pero por dentro temblaba del miedo. Akira alzo su mano y limpio las ultimas lagrimas de su rostro

- Tus lagrimas, escuchaste la conversación? – Hanamichi lo miro a los ojos, luego desvió su vista al costado.

- No! – mintió, pero antes que le digiera algo Akira – solo que me molesta que Kaneda se aproveche de Kaede – volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero con lagrimas – Lo lleva para todos lados, no se separa de el, casi no esta conmigo, ni siquiera se acuerda de nuestro ......  – callo de repente, volvió a abrazar sus piernas - ..... ni siquiera se acuerda de que día es el que vive, dejo los estudios, sus amigos ........ lo extraño Akira, lo extraño como no te das una idea ........ – lloraba desconsolado. Akira lo abrazo fuertemente, Hanamichi solo se dejo, lo abrazo por la cintura.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana, cuando Kaede y su primo regresaron. Entro a su habitación y encontró a su otro primo acostado en la cama con Hanamichi en su regazo. Se acerco para despertar a Akira cuando noto que los ojos de su d´aho estaban hinchados.

- Te ama con todo su alma – fue el susurro de Akira, estaba despierto

- Lo se! – Kaede susurro mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su monito.

Entro al baño, se puso su pijama, y se acostó detrás de Hanamichi tomando su cintura.

- Kaede ... – pronuncio dormido,  Akira observo algo que nunca pensó ver, Kaede esta sonriendo. Realmente se querían, cerro sus ojos, y los tres durmieron en la misma cama.

Al amanecer, Hanamichi despertó rodeado por unos brazos, recordó que estaba con Akira.... su rostro palideció, lentamente se dio vuelta pero encontró con un rostro pálido de pelo azabache, sonrió, le dio un tierno beso al kitsune que lo despertó.

- Buenos días!!! Kitsunito!!!

- D´aho!! – aun dormido

- Teme kitsune, a quien le dices......... – fue interrumpido por unos labios que lo aprisionaron aun mas a la cama.

- A mi también me darás un beso?? – dijo una vos picara de tras de ellos

- Sendo!! – dijeron ambos muchachos, Kaede frió como siempre y Hanamichi sobresaltado.

- Si quieren me voy??? Aunque, preferiría ver y jugar también – estaba a la orilla de la cama, apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo. De un almohadonzazo, Hanamichi lo tiro.

- Para que aprendas, puercoespín pervertido – Akira reía.

- D´aho – Hanamichi lo miro a Kaede para reprocharle, pero vio algo en sus ojos – Estuviste llorando, Porque?? – sabia el motivo, Akira se lo había echo entender al acostarse.

- Se me hace tarde, debo entregar un trabajo – Diciendo esto se levanto y se fue al baño.

- No te lo dirá, lo sabes – dijo Akira

- Lo se

- Y que harás al respecto?

- No lo se – Kaede se levanto y se dirigió también al baño. Se metió a la ducha con Hanamichi, y lo beso hasta que se quedaran sin aire – Yo te llevo. Le pediré la moto a Akira.

- De acuerdo – y quedaron abrazados. ( nota autora: como por lo menos por media hora estuvieron bajo el agua, eran pasas de uva, menos mal que se despertaron como a las seis, sino Hanamichi si llegaría tarde _=P)_

Kaede dejo a Hanamichi en el Universidad, justo a tiempo para la primera clase, cuando iba saliendo se encontró con Touya.

- Touya!!!

- Kaede, que sorpresa, pensé que no te encontraría por aquí. Hanamichi nos había contado que darías libres las materias

- Si solo lo traje a las clases, pero yo ya me iba – Touya sentía algo extraño, algo no estaba bien – Sucede algo?? – pregunto Kaede

- No, es que Hanamichi se preocupa mucho por vos – Mintió en parte – Y la verdad se te extraña en análisis – dijo en forma de broma para cortar el ambiente

- Si, se que me extraña, pero cuando termine los asunto familiares, volver

- De acuerdo – se despidieron, Touya tomo el rumbo a la biblioteca, Kaede salió del campus, camino al estacionamiento.

Touya de repente se detuvo, algo no estaba bien, salió corriendo en dirección por donde Kaede se fue. Vio unos hombres por atacarlo, grito su nombre. Al darse vuelta Kaede no vio mas que oscuridad.

**Nota: este capítulo no me gusto como quedo, pero tengo que explicar ciertas escena para que se les entienda mas adelante. Soy todo oídos subaru@ubbi.com.ar**


	9. Desaparecido II 9

Desaparecido II

**Capitulo 9**

**By Subaru**

La habitación era oscura, Kaede se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no supo que fue lo que paso, solo recordaba un golpe después todo negro. Quiso moverse, pero sus manos estaban atadas, cuando pudo acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, veía penumbras pero podía distinguir ciertas figuras. Levanto su vista, y vio que sus manos estaba agarradas con grilletes, que colgaban de un gancho en la pared. Se incorporo un poco quedando sus codos a la altura de los hombros.

- Te encuentras bien??? – alguien pregunto, casi en un susurro

- Touya??, eres tu???

- Si, también me agarraron, tuve un mal presentimiento y volví a buscarte – hizo una pausa, un gemido lastimoso – Vi como te metían a una camioneta y cuando quise evitar que llevaran, alguien me golpeo en la cabeza. Y aquí estamos.

- Dónde estas?, no puedo verte bien.

- Aquí, a tu derecha – Kaede abrió grande sus ojos, Touya se encontraba amarrado a dos postes de madera en forma de cruz, su rostro tenia un poco de sangre – Espero verme mejor de lo que me siento. Sabes donde podemos estar??

- En una cámara de tortura – una vos se escucho no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Kaede miro a su izquierda y pudo distinguir una cama, con unas engranajes a su costado.

- Es un potro de estiramiento – dijo otra voz, se escuchaba un poco mas lejana pero mas como si estuviera arriba de sus cabezas – Yo me encuentro colgado de mis manos –como adivinando los pensamientos de Kaede.

- Quiénes son ustedes?? – pregunto Touya

- No podemos responderte a eso. Pero puedes llamarme "inabikari" – contesto el que estaba en la cama – Y a mi amigo "kaminari"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que se escucho abrir la puerta y se encendieron la luz que apenas iluminada la habitación. Kaede observo bien, en aquella habitación se encontraba todo tipo de instrumento de tortura, Se estremeció, recordó como su tío le gustaba jugar con el después de los entrenamientos.

- Te gusta mis juguetes, Nezumi – Kaede abrió sus ojos como plato, empezó a temblar, y sus lagrimas estaban por salir – Si!!!, recuerdas como usarlos, pequeño Nezumi, recuerdas como disfrutábamos los juegos, verdad? – el hombre se había acercado a Kaede, era su Tío, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, corpulento, de tez oscura; lo tomo de la barbilla y empezó a besarlo con hambre, violentamente, mordiendo sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar – Delicioso – mientras lamía la sangre.

- OYE DEJALO EN PAZ!!! BASTARDO!!!!

- Nadie llama así al jefe – dijo un hombre que se encontraba al lado de Touya, golpeándolo con un latido en su pecho.

- ITAIII!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Touya del dolor

- TU GRANDULON, DEJALO ES SOLO UN NIÑO, METETE CON UNO DE TU TAMAÑO, BASTARDO!!!! – gritaba Kaminari.

- Ya veras!!! – otro hombre se  le había acercado con otro látigo y empezó a pegarle .

Los gritos de Kaminari, eran fuertes, Kaede los escuchaba pero no reaccionaba , estaba en un estado cata tónico.

- Nezumi, escuchas, recuerdas como gritabas, eso me excitaba – Le decía al oído mientras que con su lengua recorría su  cuello – Estas delicioso, Nezumi, - mientras le quitaba la camisa, sus manos recorrían su pecho, pellizcando los pezones, se inclino para lamerlos, hasta ponerlos rojos y erectos – Se que te gusta, nezumi – Kaede estaba ido, pero de repente sintió un gran dolor a su costado, que provoco que gritara – Si grita, mi pequeño, me gusta que grites – El hombre había cortado su carne con un pequeño cuchillo, lamía la herida, mientras empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones de Kaede

- DEJALO!!!, BASTARDO!!!! MALDITO GUSANO ASQUEROSO!!!! – Touya gritaba

- Te dije que no se le habla así al jefe!!!!!! – y de nuevo sintió los golpes del látigo, sentía como su remera era desgarrada por los golpes y como su sangre corría por su pecho.

- YA BASTA MALDITO, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO, BASTA!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba Inabikari.

- Llegara tu turno, no desesperes – lo amenazaba con el látigo

De repente, alguien entro corriendo a la habitación.

- JEFE!!! JEFE!!!!

- Que sucede no ves que estoy ocupado!!! – dijo molesto, El hombre se le acerco y le dijo algo al oído – Estas seguro.

- Si Jefe, esta confirmado.

- Esta bien, enseguida voy – volvió a mirar a Kaede y lo beso – Tengo que dejarte Nezumi, pero recuerda luego jugaremos. – y se alejo, pero antes de cruzar la puerta – Hagan lo que quieran con ellos, solo no maten a Nezumi, entendido.

- Si Jefe – dijeron los hombres que estaban allí, eran cuatro en total.

- Yo jugare contigo, niño bonito – le dijo al oído a Touya, el que lo había golpeado anteriormente. sintió como ese hombre empezaba a desgarrar su remera con un cuchillo, mientras sentía su lengua por sus heridas. Cerró sus ojos, se sentía asqueado, de repente sintió que algo salpico su rostro. Un poco había caído en sus labios, era un sabor metálico

- "...Sangre..." – pens

- Que demonios........ – escucho decir a uno de los hombres, luego nada, un sonido seco, golpeando el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a sus pies al tipo que lo había golpeado, tenia la cabeza atravesada con un pequeño arpón de metal.

Busco a los otro dos hombres con la vista, estaban atemorizados. Tenían armas, y apuntaban a todos lados, detrás de uno vio una sombra, era imponente y aterradora. Tomo al hombre por el cuello y lo degolló lentamente, sin ningún ruido. El ultimo hombre que quedaba salió corriendo, pero no llego a la puerta, metros antes caía muerto, una pequeña flecha en la nuca le había impedido huir.

De las sombras apareció el asesino, llevaba una kodachi en su mano izquierda, con ella corto las sogas que sujetaban a Inabikari, luego ambos se dirigieron donde se encontraba Kaminari y lo bajaron. Lentamente se acerco a Touya, levanto su kodachi y le apunto al cuello. Era una persona alta, un poco mas que Kaede, vestía todo de negro, un abrigo largo negro, un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza, sus puntas terminaban en la cintura,  apenas se les notaba las orejas, su rostro era cubierto por un tul negro, no dejaba ver su rostro. Realmente era un personaje misterioso.

- Yang, deja de jugar, Kaminari esta muy lastimado. Tendremos que llevarlo a lo de Kami-sama

- "...Yang.... ese es su nombre..." – pensó Touya. Yang se agacho, busco entre las ropas del sujeto que tenia a los pies, saco unas llaves. Soltó a Touya, y se las entrego.

- Gracias....... – atino a decir 

- Libera a tu amigo, llévatelo de aquí, pronto llegaran más – decía Inabikari, se escucho un gran estruendo, y ráfagas de escopeta. Gritos y muchas corridas.

- Llegaron tus amigos – Kaminari dijo sonriendo. Yang lo levanto en alza y se dirigieron a una puerta del fondo. Inabilari se detuvo y miro a Touya.

- Dile a tu amigo, que no se deje vencer por su Tío, dile que tiene algo mas fuerte en que pensar. De seguro nos volveremos a ver – se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta donde Yang estaba esperándolo en una camioneta con Kaminari.

*****

Cuando Kaede se estaba despertando, sintió una mano que lo acariciaba el rostro, se horrorizo y empujo lo mas lejos posible al dueño de esa caricia, salto de la cama y se refugio en un rincón de la habitación.

- Kaede..... – dijo la persona que se encontraba en el piso – soy yo Hanamichi, tu d´aho....... me reconoces ..... – dijo quebrándose. Kaede lo miro asustado, cayo al suelo y empezó a llorar.

Hanamichi, se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Nadie te lastimara de nuevo, lo prometo, nadie te volverá a tocar de esa forma – le dijo al oído llorando. 

Después de un rato, Kaede se durmió en los brazos de Hanamichi, lo levanto y lo volvió acostar en la cama. Lo beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

- Cómo se encuentra??  - pregunto Akira.

- Tu que crees!!! – dijo molesto – Por culpa de ustedes, el esta así – señalando a Kaneda – Si tu no hubieras venido, nada hubiera pasado. NADA!!!! – alzo su voz

- Hanamichi, cálmate, lo despertaras – le dijo Akira

- Después de estar llorando casi una hora, no creo que despierte.

- No es asunto tuyo – dijo secamente Kaneda – Todo esto no es de tu incumbencia 

- QUE DIJISTE!!!MALDITO -  agarrandolo de la camisa – QUE NO ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA!!!!!! BASTARDO!!!!! KAEDE LO ES!!!!!

- SUELTALO!!!! – Kaede le había gritado. Se encontraba parado en la puerta de la sala, apoyado en la pared – Suéltalo, por favor.

- Kaede.... no  deberías estar levantado.... – dijo Hanamichi mientras se le acercaba.

- Estoy bien..... – le dijo con una sonrisa fingida – Pero Kaneda ........... – vacilo un poco - .....tiene razón, no es tu problema – Hanamichi quedo helado – Esto es algo que debemos resolver nosotros.

- Kaede.... no debes estar hablando enserio, verdad????

- .............. – miro al suelo 

- Dime que no es en serio!!! Kaede – Hanamichi lloraba – Tu eres lo mas preciado para mi, si te pasa algo yo moriría – intento besarlo, pero Kaede corrió su rostro

- Hanamichi....... lo lamento..... yo no puedo dejar esto....... – el pelirrojo sintió como su corazón rompía en pedazos, su alma estaba destrozada. Cerro sus ojos y con furia estrello su puño en la pared, centímetros del rostro de Kaede.

- ¿ Aika shika?– susurro Hanamichi. Se retiro de la sala, al rato volvió con un bolso al hombro.

- ¿Adónde vas? – Pregunto Akira preocupado

- Iré a ver a Touya, a saber como esta, luego no se – y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada

- Kaede..... – dijo Akira, mientras lo veía sentado en el sofá, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

- No te esfuerces Akira, él tomo una decisión – y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, se la arrojo a Akira – Daselo y que haga lo que quiera – cerro la puerta, se alejo de la casa en su moto. 

Akira miró la cajita y la abrió, se quedo sin habla, estaba sorprendido, se la acerco a Kaede, la miro y empezó a llorar, abrazándolo. Kaneda tomo la cajita, y encontró dos anillos de compromiso, y una nota " ...... Cásate conmigo. Kaede......Hana ".

**Nota: si a esta altura nadie me mata, aténganse a las consecuencias, soy todo oídos, y para aquello que quieran firmar mi sentencia puede escribir a subaru@ubbi.com.ar**

**Inabikari :** relámpago

**Kaminari **: Trueno, rayo

**Nezumi** : ratón

**¿Aika shika?** : ¿ El amor o la muerte?


	10. Desaparecido II 10

Desaparecido II

**Capitulo 10**

**By Subaru**

Kaede era un zombi, acompañaba a su primo por obligación, eso Kaneda lo sabia. Pero también sabia que si el pelirrojo seguía con ellos, estaría en peligro, habían pasado tres días.

Akira estaba preocupado, no sabia nada de Hanamichi, ni siquiera había asistido a las ultimas clases de la Universidad. Encontró a sus amigos, Yukito y Touya, en la confitería donde trabaja este.

- Disculpen, mi nombre es Akira, soy primo de Kaede – se acerco donde estaban sentados

- Mucho gusto – dijo Yukito, Touya solo lo observo.

- Perdón por molestarlos, pero estoy buscando a Hanamichi.

- Tengo una cita con el doctor, si nos disculpan – Touya lo corto de una, estaba enojado, se puso de pie y salió del local seguido por un Yukito muy preocupado, cuando llego a la esquina se detuvo de repente. 

- Touya?? – pregunto Yukito, pero cuando dirigió su vista donde su koi observaba, se encontró a Hanamichi siendo introducido en un auto negro – Hanamichi?? – Sendo los seguía y lo vio.

- Hanamichi!!!!! – grito, pero cuando el pelirrojo se dio vuelta, los hombres lo metieron al auto a la fuerza – HANAMICHI!!!!!!!!!!! -  grito mas fuerte Akira, corrió tratando de acercársela auto pero fue tarde, el auto salió a toda prisa, solo pudo distinguir el  símbolo dela familia Acosta tres ondas sobre un infinito ( se entiende el símbolo verdad??).

- Esto es toda su culpa!!! – le grito Touya a Akira – sino hubieran  venido, ellos dos estarían juntos – estaba exaltado, Yukito lo tomo del brazo

- Llamemos a la policía, Touya. Hay que rescatar a Hanamichi.

- No, nosotros lo salvaremos – Akira les dijo seriamente, no había sonrisa, ni luz en sus ojos, estaba enojado – Nosotros arreglaremos este asunto

- Si claro, como lo hicieron conmigo – mostrando su pecho vendado Touya – Si le pasa algo te juro que haré lo imposible para hacerles pagar – Yukito solo lo abrazo, lloraba, nunca vio a su koi tan furioso.

- Te lo prometo.

Akira salió del lugar en dirección de la mansión Acosta, mientras les contaba por teléfono lo sucedido a sus primos. De seguro que Kaede se volvería loco, capaz de cualquier cosa. 

Y no se equivoco, Kaede estaba furioso, como podría ser que Julián se haya llevado a Hanamichi, eso era imperdonable. Llego a la estancia de los Acosta, ignorando las advertencias de los guardias, iba seguido por Kaneda y Akira. Se dirigió al estudio de Julián, entro azotando las puertas.

- D"NDE ESTA?!?!? MALDITO!! D"NDE TE LO LLEVASTE?!! CONTESTA!!! – Kaede estaba desquiciado, Julián se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá, con un cigarrillo, muy tranquilo

- Valla, por fin nos conocemos, tu debe ser Kaede Rukawa, el menor de la familia – Kaede se abalanzo sobre Julián y lo levanto del sofá con furia en sus ojos

- No vine para que nos presentemos, dime maldito, donde esta Hanamichi, por que te juro que te matare aquí mismo si  no me lo dices – Kaede estaba furioso, sus ojos eran los de un demonio, descontrolado. Kaneda y Akira se habían quedado en la puerta, en guardia para que los hombres de seguridad no los interrumpieran.

- No sé que me estas hablando – dijo seriamente Julián, Kaede lo golpeo de tal forma en el rostro que lo tiro un par de metros del lugar de donde se encontraba, cuando se disponía a levantarlo para seguir golpeándolo, sintió un filo en su cuello. Julián se levanto muy despacio, tambaleándose por el golpe, lo miro a los ojos a Kaneda y luego a Yang que estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello – Detente!!!!, No lo mates!!! – grito Julián – No lo hagas – Pero Yang apoyo mas aun su kodachi al cuello.

- Hanamichi....- fue el susurro de Kaede, con un rápido movimiento pudo sacarle la kodachi, y con un giro derribar a Yang de una patada.

Yang se incorporo, se fue acercando lentamente a Kaede, que estaba en posición de defensa. Lentamente Yang se saco la gabardina, dejando ver la estructura de su cuerpo. Vestía todo de negro, camisa, pantalón, guantes, un pañuelo en su cabeza y un tul que cubría su rostro, sostenido por una gorra hacia atrás. Se preparo en forma de ataque, lanzo el primer golpe a la cara, esquivándolo Kaede, pero no espero que lo barriera con la pierna izquierda. Kaede callo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza en una mesa, sentía como la sangre corría por su rostro, dolía como el demonio, al abrir los ojos observo a Yang que le hacia seña que se levantara. Al incorporarse recibió una patada en las costillas tirandolo cerca de la puerta, a los pies de sus dos primos. Akira miraba sorprendido, nunca imagino que Kaede fuera tratado como un trapo de piso, nadie lo había vencido salvo ...... en ese momento cuando levanto la vista, vio como Yang le lanzaba una cadena, agarrandolo por el cuello, asfixiándolo, tirandolo al suelo, al  lado de Kaede. Cuando Kaneda quiso ayudarlos, sintió algo que lo pinchaba en la nuca, miro por sobre su hombro, Ying lo apuntaba con su ballesta.

- No los maten!!!! – Julián hablo serenamente – No todavía – levantándose y dirigiéndose a Kaede – Te lo diré una ves mas, no se de que estas hablando, no conozco a nadie con el nombre de Hanamichi – volteándose a Yang – Ya déjalos, que los guardias los acompañen a la puerta – Yang lo miro, apretó mas la cadena – BASTA!!! DEJALOS MALDICI"N!!! – grito Julián, vio el rostro de Akira ponerse azul por falta de aire. De un solo movimiento, la cadena cedió y volvió a las manos de Yang. Recogió su abrigo y salió de la habitación – Maldición !!!!! – le volvio a gritar Julian a Yang.

- Hanamichi ..... – fue el susurro de Kaede antes de quedar inconsciente.

Yang salió de la casa, hacia el jardín donde se encontraban Inabikari y Kaminari**.**

- Sabes, nunca pude saber que es lo que real mente pasa por tu cabeza – dijo Inabikari

- Consiguieron la información? – Yang les pregunto secamente

- Si – Kaminari, saco unos papeles – Según los datos que pudimos sacar, el almacén donde nos retenían, era un deposito de armas, y droga del Señor Masato Rukawa, pero cuando se fue de Tokio, todos sus bienes fueron vendidos, el deposito fue lo único que no fue comprado, por lo cual no tiene dueño.

- Pero algo estamos seguro – interrumpió Inabikari – Observamos una sombra, muy ágil, muy astuta, sabia de nuestras intenciones, fue el que nos tendió la trampa. Seguro sabia que vendrías a rescatarnos – ambos se miraron – Antes que tu llegaras, el Sr. Masato se fue por un asunto que había surgido en el momento. De seguro sabia que eran los Rukawa, que lo rescatarían a Kaede y a su amigo.

- Yo no fui a rescatarlos ....  – Yang sonaba molesto – ....... Solo fui a buscar la información que necesitaba

- Lo que tu digas – dijeron ambos

- Que haremos ahora? – Inabikari pregunto

- Esperar – Yang se dio vuelta y se estaba marchando cuando Kaminari pregunto

- Porque te empeñas en hacer sufrir a ese muchacho Rukawa? – Yang solo se detuvo en el lugar y sin darse vuelta

- Sangre – fue su única respuesta, se fue de la mansión en un auto negro, un jaguar deportivo, con vidrios polarizados – "...... porque .....  no lo se ..... venganza........ talvez..... " – pensó mientras se sacaba el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro. Se miro en el espejo y sonrió desganado. Sus ojos estaban vacíos.

**********

En la casa de la playa, Kaede cuando despertó se encontraba en su cama, miro a la ventana, ya era de noche. Cuando se incorporo, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, su costado derecho dolía, estaba vendado.

- Kaede, te encuentras bien?? – escucho la vos de Akira, se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación

- Si ...... – lo miro a los ojos, y se quebró, estaba llorando. Akira solo atino a abrazarlo, a consolarlo

- No te preocupes lo encontraremos

- Akira...... lo perdí..... fue mi culpa........ Hanamichi......  – Lo abrazo mas fuerte, no sabia como había permitido que se fuera, no se lo perdonaba, dejar así a su pelirrojo.

Kaneda entro a la habitación, los observo un momento.

- Llego una nota – ambos chicos lo miraron – Alguien nos invita  a una de las bodegas cerca del muelle, a las afueras de Tomoeda – acercando el papel a Akira – Quien quiera que sea quiere que vallamos los tres.

- Es una trampa – dijo Akira – sea quien sea nos quiere allí para matarnos – mirando a Kaede – De seguro es nuestro Tío, ya te encontró y no parara hasta tenerte de nuevo – Kaede temblaba con solo pensar en su Tío.

- Eso no es todo – señalando la nota Kaneda – Lee el final

- " _No falten , les advertí que si seguían molestando a los Acosta, perderían lo mas preciado...." – _Akira y Kaede palidecieron.

- Hanamichi – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Mañana por la noche, a las 23 horas, en la bodega 115 – hablo Kaneda – Trae a tu sombra, necesitaremos ayuda – le dijo a Akira mientras salía de la habitación – No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño de nuevo ....... lograremos salvarlo a tiempo para la boda – fue el susurro, pero lo bastante audible para los dos muchachos. Kaneda salió de la casa, tenia que arreglar ciertos asuntos, antes de mañana – "..... te ganaste el corazón de esos dos ..... no me perdonaría si ambos no volvieran a sonreír......" – pensaba mientras iba rumbo a Kanagawa.

En la casa, tanto Kaede como Akira se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de su primo. El preocupado por Hanamichi. Ambos muchachos se prepararon para la proxima noche, Akira aviso a su sombra, y Kaede verifico todas sus armas. 

Kaneda llego al otro día, como a las seis de la tarde. Todo estaba listo, solo quedaba esperar.

**Nota: a su disposición subaru@ubbi.com.ar**


	11. Desaparecido II 11

Desaparecido II

**Capitulo 11**

**By Subaru**

Eran las, 10:45pm cuando un auto llego al lugar, una camioneta negra. De ella bajo Julián acompañado por sus sombras, Yang y Yin. Minutos después llegaron los Rukawa. Kaneda fue el primero en bajar y ver a los que estaban allí.

- Acosta

- Rukawa – se saludaron

- Maldición, eres un maldito mentiroso!!!!! – grito Kaede

- No sé de que estas hablando – Julián sonaba muy serio

- Tu te llevaste a Hanamichi, tu mismo lo escribiste en la nota que nos mandaste – mostrando el papel y arrojándoselo a sus pies

- Nota?? – Yin tomo el papel y se lo enseño a Julián – Te equivocas, yo no fui el que escribió este mensaje, es mas – y sacando otro papel de su bolsillo – Yo recibí la misma invitación que ustedes – Kaneda fue el que tomo el mensaje y lo leyó.

Yang de repente saco su kodachi en forma de defensa. Yin lo imito.

- Yang?? – pregunto Julián – Que sucede??

- Esa presencia – susurro, Kaede y Akira también se pusieron en guardia, Kaede llevaba una katana, y Akira una larga vara, una Cheung O Quiang Shu* - La he sentido antes

De pronto unas luces los encandilaron. Se veían dos figuras una un poco más baja que la otra.

- Bienvenidos!!!!

- Masato!!! – grito Kaneda

- Tío Masato, para ti mocoso insolente – Kaneda solo sonri

- Desde cuando tengo que tenerte respeto, si eres la desgracia de nuestra familia

- Si lo reconozco – dijo sonriendo – Pero no viene al caso, tu tienes algo que me pertenece, claro no solo el puesto de la cabeza de la familia – mirando a Kaede lujuriosamente – Nezumi, pequeño, tu tío vino a buscarte – Kaede había palidecido, no reaccionaba, se había anulado por completo.

- Kaede??? – dijo Akira preocupado – Kaede reacciona, por favor, Kaede?!!?

- Es inútil – Masato hablo en tono de burla – Él me pertenece. Y lo quiero ahora!!! – grito – MATEN A TODOS!!! QUIERO A NEZUMI VIVO!!!! – y por lo bajo – O por lo menos quiero ser lo ultimo que vea antes de morir. 

De repente se encontraron rodeados por muchas sombras, las luces no dejaban ver bien. Yang se abalanzo hacia ellos y empezó a pelear, destajando uno por uno de los que se les acercaban. Yin se quedo al lado de Julián, para protegerlo. La figura que se encontraba al lado de Masato se acerco lentamente  a Kaneda, de su espalda saco una hoz con cadena ( yare yare, la de Kamatari de Rouroni Kenshin), con la cadena rodeo su brazo derecho, y cuando estaba por darle el golpe final con la hoz, Kaneda saco su san chi kun, un palo de tres secciones, pudo bloquearlo con la parte del medio, y girando sobre el lugar mientras se agachaba, tomando por sorpresa a su agresor,  lo golpeo como si fuera con un látigo, volteándolo, tirandolo  prácticamente a los pies de su Tío. Por otra parte, Akira  peleaba con su lanza, cortando a sus oponentes, protegiendo a Kaede que se había quedado en su lugar quieto, inmovilizado por el pánico. 

- Kaede, por favor despierta!!!!! – le gritaba – Ayúdanos, hazlo por Hanamichi!!!! – esa ultima frase, Kaede pudo ver claramente.

- Hanamichi ..... – fue su susurro

- Ryu Tsui Sen!!!! – se escucho que alguien gritaba. Kaede y Akira miraron hacia arriba, el oponente de Kaneda había pegado un gran salto y caía sobre ellos, con su gran hoz.

Ambos chicos se apartaron justo a tiempo, pero Akira llego a ser lastimado en el brazo. Todo se detuvo en ese momento, Kaede había quedado a un lado, cerca de Yang. Miro a la persona de la Hoz, y su vos tembl

- Kenny??? – la sombra se le acerco lentamente y levanto su arma sobre su cabeza

- Asobi wa owari da! Nake,  sakebe, soshite ...... Shime!!! ( " _El juego termino!! Llora, grita, y luego ... muere!!!)_

- Kenny??? Porque?? – era una persona un poco más baja que Kaede, una replica pero de ojos grises.

- Siempre fuiste el preferido de nuestro padre, nunca pude perdonarte en quedarte a su lado, cuando me mandaron lejos, se olvidaron de mí. Solo el Tío Masato me quiso como un padre

- Kenny espera un momento!!! – grito Kaneda, todos habían parado de pelear, pero ninguno dejo su guardia – Sabes lo que le hizo el Tío a Kaede??, sabes lo que tuvo que sufrir a su lado – Kenny se dio vuelta, y todo quedaron asustados, su mirada era desquiciada, una mirada de locura, de sangre, de odio. De repente se empezó a reír como un maniático

- Sabes Kaneda, de quien crees que aprendió a jugar con Nezumi?? – todos quedaron helados – Quien crees que le enseño como hacer negocios en el exterior, a matar, sin ser descubierto – Sus ojos eran los de un demonio

- JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!!! – todos vieron como Masato se reía – MATALOS!!!! 

- Adiós, hermano nos veremos en el infierno – y dio su mejor golpe con la hoz, Kaede solo cerro sus ojos, su ultimo pensamiento fue para su pelirrojo, esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego.

- YANG!!!!!!!! – escucho gritar a una mujer – YANGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! – escucho a Julián. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Yang, miro su pecho y vio como la hoz había traspasado su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Aika ......  Shika?..........  – fue el susurro, antes de caer hacia un costado, por el movimiento que hizo Kenny para sacar la hoz de su cuerpo.

- Maldición!!! Maldito pelirrojo!!!! – Kenny grito furioso

- Hana?!?!?!? – dijo desesperado Kaede mientras le sacaba el pañuelo del rostro. Se encontró con unos ojos almendrados, pero su boca sangraba, un color carmesí, como su pelo – Hana, porque no me dijiste????

- Kae...de..... no llores...quieres........ – le decía mientras trataba de secarle las lagrimas, pero estaba tan mal herido que las fuerzas no le daban.

- Hana...!!??!?

Kenny cuando quiso volver a asestar el golpe a Kaede, Julián se interpuso con su sable samurai (nota : ya sé que estoy invocando demasiadas armas, pero tienen que entender, cada uno tiene su estilo =P ), empujándolo hacia atrás para poder alejarlo de ellos.  En la confusión, apareció una camioneta, una Land Rover, cinco puertas, donde el conductor empezó a disparar a las luces, rompiéndolas.

- SUBAN!!! RAPIDO!!!! – era la sombra de Akira – pero cuando intentaron mover a Hanamichi, Kenny volvió a atacarlos, pero esta vez fue Kaminari quien se interpuso.

- Nadie lastima a mi amo, sin ser castigado – poseía una hoz más pequeña, de unos 60 cm, tenia una cadena doble, donde en sus puntas, una con bola de metal y la otra con púas.

- Demonios!!! Son más molestos que las moscas!!! – grito irritado Kenny, ya habían sido varios los que impidieron matar a su hermano – El no les debe nada!!!

- Te equivocas!!! – dijo sonriendo Kaminari – Le debemos la vida de nuestro amo Yang!! – Kenny volvió a golpear con la hoz, desde arriba. Ambas armas chispeaban (¿?) cada vez que chocaban.

Mientras tanto, Inabikari, trataba de evitar que los demás hombres atacaran la camioneta. El primero en entrar fue Kaede llevando en brazos a Hanamichi, luego entro Akira, seguido por Yin, que se sentó en su falda, por ultimo Kaneda, todos iban sentados atrás. Julián iba en el asiento del copiloto. ( alguna vez vieron cinco elefantes en un fitito??no pregunten, solo imaginen =P). 

- Llévatelos!!!! Rápido!!!! – le dijo Inabikari, antes de cerrar la puerta – Tu Yakusa Hiroaki, te encargo a mis amos!!! – Koshino solo hizo una reverencia, y salió de la bodega a toda prisa.

- SIGANLOS!!! NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPEN!!!! – grito Masato, mientras se dirigía a unos de los autos que se encontraban allí.

- Piensas escapar!!! – Inabikari lo había seguido – Si la fiesta recién empieza.

- No lo creo ..... – dijo mientras sacaba un arma de su saco, pero no logro ni siquiera apuntar. Inabikari con un movimiento rápido, había atravesado su estomago con la kodachi de Yang.

- Esto es por lo de hace cuatro años – susurro al oído.

- De que estas hablando .....? – fue el susurro mientras se desangraba

- Fue usted quien engaño al padre de Yang, un negocio sucio, que provoco la muerte de un hombre inocente – Masato abrió sus ojos como platos – Si era aquel hombre, que fue desterrado de su familia, hace mucho tiempo, Yang era su hijo. Usted lo traiciono, y por su falta el padre de Yang tuvo que pagar son su vida.

- Yo ......... – Masato no pudo decir nada, había muerto. Inabikari limpio la kodachi en sus ropas la guardo en su funda. 

Observo a su alrededor, y solo quedaba él, Kaminari, y varios cuerpos de los hombres de Masato.

- Se me escapo, de seguro fue tras los demás – Kaminari señalo la hoz rota de Kenny

- Vamos tras ellos, de seguro el amo Julián, ira al refugio – ambos chicos salieron en la camioneta en la que llegaron.

Mientras tanto, Koshino iba por el muelle, en dirección de la salida. Pero Julián ordeno.

- Ve por el camino de la izquierda 

- No – Koshino protesto – Saldremos del muelle, llevaremos a Sakuragui al hospital

- NO SEAS IDIOTA!!!! -  Julián grito – Él morirá antes que salgamos del muelle, confía en mi – Koshino miro a Akira por el espejo retrovisor, le hizo una seña de aprobación.

- De acuerdo, dime por donde

- Sigue derecho, en la próxima intersección, dobla a la izquierda.

- Pero ese camino nos lleva a las bodegas sur, de otro lado del muelle – dijo exasperado Koshino

- Solo hazlo – y tomando su celular Julián - ....... Vamos para allá .... dile a Kami-sama que este preparado, Yang esta muy mal herido ....... Si estamos bien, Yin va con nosotros......... si ellos también...... – de repente algo los choco 

- Maldición!!, nos encontraron – Koshino manejaba lo más rápido posible, tratando de esquivar los disparos que hacían los hombres de Masato.

- Sujétense!!! – grito mientras hizo un giro hacia la izquierda.

- Sigue derecho, veras una gran bodega con el numero 99, entra allí – le dijo Julián mientras aun tenia el celular en su oído - ... Estamos llegando, prepárense

- Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo – fue el comentario inseguro de Koshino.

Al llegar a la bodega, las puertas de esta se abrieron, y sin detenerse, entraron hasta el final de esta. allí varios hombres los esperaban. Cuando se detuvo, uno de los hombres abrió la puerta del lado de Kaede, tomo a Hanamichi, el brazo, tratando de sentir su pulso.

- Esta vivo, pero muy débil ... – la voz era conocida para Kaede, levanto su vista y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros.

- Kogure???

- Kami-sama!!! Rukawa, después – lo corto de una – debemos atender a Yang urgentemente.

Lo bajaron de la camioneta, lo pusieron sobre el piso, Kaede le sostenía la cabeza. Kogure, llevaba un maletín, de donde saco jeringas, gasas, alcohol, y varias cosas para curar heridas.

- Demonios!!!, su herida es muy profunda, debo parar la hemorragia, debo llevarlo adentro para poder operarlo – decía mientras hacia señas de que trajeran una camilla

- No.... espera...... – susurro Hanamichi -  Kami..... espera

- Yang, amigo, debo parar la sangre, sino morirás – le decía mientras preparaba una jeringa para anestesiarlo.

- Es..pera.... por favor..... – y mirando a Kaede – Perdóname..... por engañarte...... si?? – Kaede lloraba

- D´aho ........ mi d´aho........ – sacando de su bolsillo, una pequeña caja. Saco unos anillos, uno se lo coloco a Hanamichi y el otro se lo puso – No vuelvas a irte sin esperar mi respuesta de acuerdo .... – ambos lloraban.

- De .... acuer....... – Hanamichi no pudo hablar mas, de repente sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo quedo duro.

- Hana ...... – empezó a moverlo, a ver si reaccionaba – Hana...... HANNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – fue el grito de Kaede.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se escucho una risa desquiciada – Al fin otro Acosta menos, el padre y el hijo se reunirán en el infierno – no se habían dado cuenta que Kenny había llegado hasta el lugar con sus hombres.

- MALDITO!!!! – dijo Kaede mientras se levantaba, pero un sable samurai lo detuvo.

- No, tu solo observa – la voz de Julián era dura, fría, tenebrosa, sus ojos mostraban venganza. Levantando su sable y apuntando a Kenny – TU!!!! Fuiste el responsable de la muerte del padre de Yang. Pagaras caro – se fue acercando lentamente donde se encontraba – Ryu Kan Sen – grito mientras avanzaba hacia Kenny, dio un giro completo, aprovechando la fuerza el impulso del cuerpo, golpeándolo de lleno en su pecho, volteándolo, arrojándolo un par de metros.

Kenny se levanto dificultosamente, el golpe lo había herido bastante. Se limpio un poco la sangre de su boca, y sonri

- Nada mal!!, Nada mal, para ser un Acosta!!!

- Te equivocas!!! No soy un Acosta – y sonriendo Julián maliciosamente – Soy un Satsujin, un asesino del clan Joketzusoku – Kenny lo miro con odio, se abalanzo sobre el intentando golpearlo con una espada que llevaba pero no calculo que Julián fuera mas rápido que él, y lo golpeara de lleno, en su pecho, provocando una herida grave.

- Satsujin...... ahora entiendo ..... – fue sus ultimas palabras, antes de caer muerto. Los hombres que se encontraban allí, salieron corriendo, sus jefes estaban muertos, no querían terminar igual.

- Que hacemos con ellos? – pregunto alguien que se acerco a Julián. Conocía ese muchacho.

- Déjalos! Mit-kun, no molestaran de nuevo.

- " ... Mitsui.... Kogure...... Hanamichi..... tendré que preguntar a Marcos...." – fue el pensamiento de Akira, se le dibujo una leve sonrisa, pero de repente sintió unos ojos inquisidores, al darse vuelta estaba Koshino observándolo, como leyendo su mente.

Akira despejo esos pensamientos y  se volteo a ver a Kaede, estaba llorando sobre Hanamichi, se volvió y miro a Kaneda, miraba a Julián mientras se acercaba a Ying, en ese momento se dio cuenta que era una chica, una muy bonita, al subir a la camioneta no se percato de ese detalle.

- Vamonos!!! – dijo Julián – Todo termino – se dirigió donde se encontraba Hanamichi, lo levanto y lo deposito sobre una camilla que habían traído, le hizo señas a Kogure y se lo llevo. Kaede quiso ir con ellos pero fue detenido por Kaneda. Le hizo señas que no los siguiera. 

- Todo termino, vamonos Kaede – dijo Akira – Deja que ellos se ocupen.

- Pero .... – Kaede lloraba desconsolado, fue aprisionado por unos brazos fuertes.

- Vamos – Kaneda le susurro al oído.

Subieron a la camioneta, Koshino conducía, salieron de allí sin mirar atrás.

Nota: llamado a la solidaridad, cualquiera que quiera donar, tomatazos, lechugazas, cebollazas, huevazos, y / o cualquier verdura, no desperdicie tirandomelos, solo dónelos a mi cuenta **subaru@ubbi.com.ar**

**Katana **: espada de un sol filo, japonesa, empleada por samurai o ninja, notable por su afilada orilla y gran resistencia, llevada con un wakizashi

**Cheung O Quiang Shu** : ( lanza en chino, debido a la ventaja de su punta metálica afilada se pueden aplicar las técnicas del palo largo de una o dos puntas, la concentración y fuerza de todo el cuerpo son requisitos indispensables para lograr el dominio en sus movimientos, equilibrar, clavar, agarrar, apuntar, tirar, golpear, brincar, etc)


	12. Desaparecido II 12

Desparecido II

**Epilogo**

**By Subaru**

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol esta en lo alto, no había nubes. Los cerezos estaban todos en flor. Un muchacho alto, de pelo azabache, de piel blanca que resaltaban con las lapidas del cementerio, se encontraba arrodillado acomodando unas flores. Cuando se incorporo, se encontró con una bella chica de pelo rojo, llevaba puesto un vestido celeste, con un sombrero haciendo juego.

- Buenos Días, Kaede – saludo la joven

- Buenos Días Aika – saludo mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa

- Wow!!, no es común verte sonreír  - dijo en forma de broma

- Me acostumbre a tu hermano – ella sonrió, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Deposito unas flores que llevaba junto a las que Kaede.

- Sabes, es increíble que hayan pasado cinco meses.

- Si es verdad – la miro a los ojos y vio felicidad – Que paso con tu familia? – pregunto de golpe. Ella lo miro y le sonri

- Después de que se fueran, Julián tuvo que volver a nuestra tierra, su madre lo llamo, como habrás oído, él es el asesino de la familia, no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar; yo me quede para estudiar, y terminar mi carrera. Marcos sigue con mi Tío, pero no le gusto ni cinco lo que paso con el Sr. Masato, no podía creer que le ocultaran esa información. De seguro te acuerdas de Kami – Kaede asintió – El y su koi Mit-kun, son amigos de la familia hace mucho, mi madre les dio la oportunidad de seguir los estudios aquí en Kanagawa, además se ven tan lindo juntos – su expresión era de ojos de corazoncitos -  Y sobre Hanamichi, tu ya sabes – Aika se agacho tomo una flor del ramo de Kaede – Son hermosas, sus preferidas.

- Hanamichi me había contado que su perfume le hacían acordar a su madre.

- Es verdad, Mamá siempre le fascinaron estas flores

- Bueno..... tengo que irme – Kaede se despidió de Aika, con un beso en la mano.

Salió del cementerio, subió a un auto que lo esperaba. 

- A donde Señor? – pregunto el chofer

- A Tomoeda. A casa – se había recostado en el asiento, miraba el paisaje.

- "...... cinco meses...... el tiempo había pasado rápido....... Kaneda se había ido a los EEUU, por una propuesta del unos inversionistas........ Akira vivía en Kanagawa, con su Koi Koshino, claro de vez en cuanto visitaba a Marcos, con sombra al acecho ...... – pensaba divertido - ....... yo me quede aquí, en Tomoeda, siendo la cabeza de la Familia Rukawa, hasta que Kaneda regresara .......... Touya y Yikito se comprometieron, a fin de año se casarían ..... Hanamichi ..... – miro el anillo que llevaba puesto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando el auto se estaciono, frente a una casa grande a la orillas del mar.

Después de la muerte de su Tío, no había de que preocuparse, no había que esconderse. La familia Rukawa, tuvo que respetar la decisión de ellos, Su padre había sido uno de los mejores, y al volver Kaede, y tomar su lugar, los demás miembros no pudieron hacer nada, los tres, Akira, Kaneda y él, eran los mas temidos. No se supo de mas "accidentes" en la organización, no se supo de alguna traición.

Kaede entro a la casa, y se dirigió al dormitorio, para dormir un poco, su trabajo lo había agotado. Se dirigió al baño, se desnudo y se metió al yakusi ( no sé sí se escribe así, gomen sai @x@). En el momento que se relajo, sintió unas manos que recorrían su pecho. Se acurruco cerca del dueño de esas caricias. Levemente se escucho como un pequeño ronroneo.

- Kitsune!!

- Mmmm

- Estas cansado??? – una voz picara susurraba al oído

- No sé, tu que opinas. D´aho – decía mientras lo abrazaba

- Teme, kitsune, a quien le dices ...... – Hanamichi, fue interrumpido por los dulces labios de Kaede – No se vale!! –dijo haciendo pucheros – Por que tardaste??

- Fui al cementerio – Hanamichi lo miro sorprendido – Me encontré a tu Hermana, por cierto es muy linda – le dijo mientras le sonreía picaramente

- Oye, no te metas con mi hermana – le dijo molesto, pero suavizando su mirada – Llevaste flores?

- Si, puse unas en las de mi hermano, y otras a las de tu padre.

- Gracias! – dijo Hanamichi abrazándolo tiernamente. Kaede empezó a acariciar su espalda, recorriendo su cicatriz – Mmm!! – fue esta ves su turno en ronronear.

- Hana??

- Mmmm

- Dónde quieres pasar tu luna de miel? – pregunto Kaede sin separarse.

- Me gustaría conocer México 

- De acuerdo, cuando vuelva Kaneda nos iremos a México, me debe el regalo de Bodas, y ese será el suyo.

- Sí!! – dijo con la mayor felicidad del mundo Hanamichi.

Kaede lo rodeo por la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente. Lentamente las caricias fueron aumentando. 

La noche había caído, pero para los amates recién empezaba.

Owari 

**Nota : para todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia, se los agradezco, con solo leerlo ya mi ego esta satisfecho, agradezco a mi amiga Alex, que sin su apoyo no podría terminarlo, me tiro un par de ideas, TE LO AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON.**

**BESOS ABRAZOS Y MUCHOS CARIÑOS SUBARU**

**subaru@ubbi.com.ar**


End file.
